All in the Family
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Despite Erin's warning to stay away from Keeler, Kelly takes Katie's disappearance into his own hands. Will he help his sister in time? Will Matt talk some sense into him? or will Erin have to bodies two find? What roll will Benny & Voight play? Based off eppies 2.13-2.16 Lindseride and Sevasey CHAP 6 up now
1. Tonight's the Night (213)

**Title: All in the Family  
** **Chapter 1 – Tonight's the Night (2.13)**

 **Summary:** AU Despite Erin's warning to stay away from Keeler, Kelly takes Katie's disappearance into his own hands. Will he help his sister in time? Will Matt talk some sense into him? or will Erin have to bodies two find? What roll will Benny  & Voight play? Based off eppies 2.13-2.16 Lindseride and Sevasey

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol if so my Lt. Casey would be with me and that would be it

 **A/N:** This little ficlet is going to focus on events starting with eppy 2.13 and ending with 2.15 (the AU is for 2.16-you'll see why later) and will be Lindseride and sevasey centric. But I'm going to insert a bit more angst, danger, hurt/comfort and tension than the show and hope that's okay! oh and since this is AU in this Matt and Kelly live together. Sorry Dawson lol and of course AU means I can play with the angst/danger and ending a bit (but that's all I'll say). Okay enjoy!

 _NOTE: "Words in italics and double quotes taken from the eppy"_

* * *

"Erin?" Matt asks Kelly as he nears; the Firehouse full of visitors from the neighborhood whom Boden had invited to some and seek shelter inside the warm confines of the Firehouse until power was restored in the area.

They had been out on a what should have been a rather routine call to them, vehicle accident in inclement weather – car hits a power pole due to the ice and snow and the unconscious drivers needs to be extracted. But during the course of the call, a transformer box had fallen to the ground, exploded upon impact and knocking out power to the entire area, 51 included.

Boden had opened the doors to everyone in the neighborhood, but due to the large turnout and them being a bit outnumbered, it wasn't that easy to see who was now seeking shelter with them inside the warm establishment.

"Yeah…they're doing some patrols. Damn looters," Kelly comments in an undertone as he looks up at Matt with a frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Something seems off," Kelly continues as Matt's brow furrows.

"I'm fine. Just…lots of stuff going on and I don't think had much to eat…got a headache," Matt rattles off nervously. "But I'm fine," he insists with a tight lipped smile. "So…have Erin and Katie met yet?"

"We've had one date," Kelly shoots back as Matt shrugs. "Soon…" he adds.

"Speaking of distracted," Matt tosses back.

"I was a bit distracted. Ah…damn Benny," Kelly lightly curses. "He tells me I have this sister right out of the blue and then just as I'm getting to know Katie, a month later Erin and I have our first date and then Katie tells me she's leaving. I had good reason to be distracted but…but I think she thought it was her or I wasn't into the evening. I gotta make it up to her."

"Just tell her about Katie already."

"I…I don't know. Maybe it's too soon. I figured since she's so busy with Otis and such…why complicate too many things right now right?"

"You sound uncertain," Matt calls him on it.

"You sounded uncertain earlier with your tool box," Kelly tosses back as Matt just shakes his head. "It's gonna be fine. You sure you're okay? You seemed…a bit unsteady back in the boiler room."

"Tired," Matt tries to shrug it off. "Hungry?"

"Yeah…let's go see what Katie's cooking up."

"Katie? What happened to Cruz? Thought he took over since Mills pulled a Squad on us," Matt quips.

"Pulled a Squad…" Kelly mutters in a mocking tone as they head toward the kitchen area, to see what Katie was coming up with. "Erin's gonna try to drop by later."

"Tell her to bring the beer," Matt smiles as they enter the kitchen area.

Kelly pulls away and heads toward the counter his sister is working behind.

"How's Erin?"

"She's…" Kelly pauses as he looks up with an amused smile.

"Will I get to meet her before I go?" Katie leans in asks in a soft whisper.

"Hope so," Kelly replies with a small frown. "We uh….date number two. Well technically three but…" he stops and looks to see his sister watching in amusement. "What?"

"Gonna miss this…just brother /sister stuff."

"Not gone yet," he counters as he reaches for a handful of chips.

"Despite the storm outside…it's nice and quiet in here," Katie mentions as Severide nods and looks back down at his phone.

But before he can answer Erin's next reply, a commotion ensues; instantly pulling his attention to two people directly behind him. He hears some stomping…a scream, a curse and then turns around to see one young man with blond hair, dressed in black, come up behind another, with dark hair and slam his face down onto the table.

The young man in black slams the face again…and again…and is about to go for one more round when Kelly springs into action; grabbing the man in black by his arm and jacket and yanking him off the other younger man and literally throwing him head first into the stainless steel counter his sister is working behind.

He readies himself for the rest of the fight, fists balled and mind praying that someone has dialed 911. But instead, he's the one forced to pull back when the young man in black swings around with a 12" blade in his grasp – ready to do some real harm.

Kelly's hands slightly rise as some stifled screams ring out behind his ears. _"Just put the knife down,"_ he tries to reason; the younger man staring back at him with a look of anger, hatred and revenge. But not on him…on the other younger man behind him.

 _"Just…stay out of this!"_ The man in black yells at Kelly; flailing the knife through the air and daring anyone to come forward. He gives Kelly another warning, _"you…stay the hell out of this!"_ He shouts and then goes on to tell everyone listening why he's ready enough to kill without worrying about the consequences.

As much as he tells himself he _should_ be listening to the man in black's story, keeping the peace amongst the now frightened visitors is top priority. So he continues.

 _"I'll tell you one more time…put the knife down,"_ Kelly tries once more; Matt slowly inching up behind his friend to lend a hand just in case things were to be taken to the next level. But the only reason the man in black is listening to is that of the angry voices inside his head and he charges.

The knife raised and pointed at the man behind Kelly; not caring about the fire fighter standing in front of him trying to diffuse the situation before it's taken to the next level – an unnecessary death. However, just as the man lunges, Kelly's able to once again grab his arm and fight him back; forcing the knife from his grasp and slamming his face and upper body into the counter, rendering him disarmed.

With the younger man in black still flailing in his grasp he charges toward the back exit, Matt, Boden, Capp and Otis all hurrying with him and ensuring that their Squad leader has a clear path to toss out the person bent on disturbing their peace. He tosses him head long into the snow; the man clad in black slamming onto the cold, icy ground and looking up at Kelly in contempt.

He gets up, brushes off the snow and glares at him in hatred before offering a chilling and foreshadowing warning:

 _"You….you're a dead man!"_ He offers Kelly directly.

With that he turns and heads back into the storm; his mind now bent on taking his revenge on two – not just one and Kelly Severide's name just zoomed to the top of his list.

"You okay?" Matt asks Kelly as he heads back into the kitchen area.

"Yeah…" Kelly replies as he stops Matt and looks at him seriously. "Just keep your eyes open around here. That was probably just a petty threat but you never know."

"Why not call Erin…put her on alert?" Matt suggests as Kelly shakes his head.

"She has enough to worry about," he replies with a small sigh. "This wasn't anything. Some petty beef…nothing will come of it, trust me," he tries to convince himself and his best friend. But those words would prove false, as he had just stepped into the middle of an angry hornets nest – taking on the worst defender of them all.

But it's not long after that Kelly looks up to see Erin entering the Firehouse and then head toward Boden's office, his hand slapping Matt on the shoulder and gesturing for him to follow.

"Kelly…Matt, come in and close the door," Boden entreats as they enter, Kelly looking at Erin in wonder; Erin offering her brand new boyfriend a very strained smile. "Detective Lindsay has come…with a warning. Of sorts. Detective."

 _"It's a madhouse out there…everything in a two block radius is out of control. But…that's actually not why I stopped by,"_ she pauses as she pulls her phone; her expression grim. _"We've got an informant inside the Keeler family. Bunch of bruisers on the south side…apparently one of your guys went toe to toe with Vince Keeler about an hour ago."_

She had half expected the name Joe Cruz to come up give his brother's past gang affiliation and affinity for trouble. Maybe Mills? Casey had gotten into things with Voight in the past so that was possible. But much to her surprise and dismay, the last name she wanted to hear actually confesses to the action.

 _"Guilty,"_ Kelly confesses with a heavy sigh as he raises his hand; his mind now starting to race that he's somehow jeopardized a case for her put her in a tight situation with a trusted CI. Erin on the other hand…can't even start to explain to Kelly just what kind of man Vince Keeler and what kind of horrible tension her body is starting to sprout.

 _"Vince…he's the worst of the bunch. Twice he's been called up on murder charges but the cases didn't make. I got word from my CI that Vince came back huffin' and puffin' saying he's going to kill a fireman tonight."_

Knowing the kind of man he is, she knows Kelly's not about to back down from a fight – any fight. The CI didn't have a name of course because Keeler didn't have Kelly Severide's name at the time. But now…hearing him confess and then knowing the person behind the death threat – makes her heart ache with newfound fear and panic.

 _"I'll take my chances,"_ Kelly offers solidly; his eyes not wanting to connect with hers for fear of emotional rebuttal.

 _"Just the same I'll leave a car parked outside."_

It's the best she can do in the moment. They were words, heated words, but spoken by a man who could make them come to fruition. However, her brain reminds her that the other younger man, Tommy, was directly threatened and assaulted and he was her top priority – right now. She looks at Kelly and inwardly shouts at him for being so calm in the face of such a viable threat. But instead tells Boden to call her if anything seems out of place and then tells them she'll take Tommy back to the precinct for safe keeping.

 _"Walk me out?"_

 _"Sure,"_ Kelly readily agrees.

In the hallway before they get to Tommy, she stops and then turns around and looks at Kelly in concern. She feels conflict in her own heart… _don't be the paranoid new girlfriend but…_ but as she looks at the wondering in the soft blue sapphires she can't help but feel an odd protectiveness starting to surge.

"He came at you with a knife?"

"It was a nothing fight," Kelly tries to reassure her as her brow furrows. "I'm sure it'll be nothing. Hot air from some jagoff that was embarrassed in front of a crowd. I'm sure it'll be nothing."

"But it was in front of a crowd."

"And?"

 _"From what I hear…you humiliated him. He's not gonna forget that."_

He looks at her with a small frown, their eyes locking for a few seconds before he puts on a brave face and tries to make like it's nothing major. However, she's not done with her fair warning…her heart racing at the mere thought of what Keeler could do if he had Kelly in his grasp.

 _"And he's not gonna fight fair. You see him again, I want you to call me," she earnestly entreats. "Don't try to take him on again. I mean it."_

 _"I will."_

In reality he has no desire to take on Vince Keeler on his own or even with Matt or anyone else at his side – Erin possibly being the exception because of her gun and ability to arrest him if things go south. But when he sees uncertainty in her eyes he nods again in agreement.

"Kelly…this guy…he's as bad as they come. He might not look like your traditional gang banger but he's been trained to kill with his fists if has to."

"I'll keep both eyes open and call if anything seems out of place. No matter what. I promise. How are things out there?"

"Yeah….they're good," Erin replies as her eyes dart over to Tommy and then back to Kelly.

"We should…you know after shift or something. I uh…"

"Last time…you were…holding back. Maybe it was me. Look I gotta go."

"Erin…"

"Tell me later. Come on Tommy, let's get you someplace safe."

Kelly watches her go and then mentally kicks himself for not telling her sooner about Katie. "She knew I was off the other night," Kelly mentions as Matt walks up to him. "I shoulda told her," he huffs as he shoves his hands in his pockets and then watches her escort Tommy toward a police car and then turn back for a few seconds. Their gaze lingers before both have to get back to reality; Kelly inside and Erin to the precinct.

But it wouldn't be long before she'd be back – with grim news.

"I'll tell her after shift. I think it's too soon for them to meet but…"

"But what?" Matt presses.

"She got this job offer…great job offer and I figure…why complicate things but then if Katie comes back and…"

"Ah already thinking long term," Matt snickers as he pats his floundering friend on the back. "Come on…help me look at that generator."

"Find your large crescent wrench yet?"

"No…and I know I didn't just misplace it," Matt insists as Kelly offers a small smile.

XXXXXXXX

The next hour passes by with welcomed slowness and Kelly finds himself watching Katie and Otis and mentally berating himself for stressing over something that in reality is very small. _Erin…I have a sister…I just found out…Katie…that's why I was distracted…but she's leaving and…_

He mutters something to himself and then falls in step with Matt as they head for Boden's office. But halfway through their progress report he looks up to see Erin entering…no coat and looking like she's staying for longer than expected or maybe even anticipated. Certainly wanted.

She briefly glances at Kelly and then looks at Boden with a grim expression. _"Just heard chatter from my CI that Vince Keeler has sent somebody here to rough up Kelly."_

Erin holds up her phone so that Boden, Kelly and Matt can get a good look at who their dealing with. Now…the new hunt begins. They all disperse, Erin following Kelly down the hall toward the large truck bays.

"Coward."

"Kelly…"

"Why doesn't the bastard just come at me himself," he hisses as she gently touches his arm and stops him. "I'm not afraid of him. He's some street punk with a big mouth that gets others to fight his battles for him."

"He's not a man to suffer lightly Kelly. He'll strike at you any way he can at first and when you're least expecting it…he'll strike. And it won't be pretty," she warns him in concern. "Come on…we gotta find him."

Kelly gives her a nod and then continues on his way toward the area where the firetrucks are; his powerful flashlight shining on everyone in their path; hoping to surprise Keeler's patsy before he does any kind of harm – to anyone.

"The other night…I was distracted but…it wasn't you or us or…it was…"

"Anything?" Matt interjects as he approaches.

"Nothing," Erin answers in haste. "He's gotta be here. My source hasn't failed yet."

"I'll check the sleeping areas," Matt suggests.

"I'll check the washrooms and closets."

"I'll check with Boden and see if he's found anything," Erin adds as she pulls away.

"Good timing," Kelly groans as he playfully swats Matt on the arm; Matt chuckling as he pulls away and then heads for the sleeping areas. Kelly heads for the first washroom, his mind wondering how he'll tell her the news. _Short and simple is best!_ his brain reminds him with an invisible forehead slap.

He exits the washroom and looks down the hall to see Matt kneeling beside someone covered all over with a blanket.

Nothing.

A man brushes past Matt with something in his grasp; his crescent wrench and instead of calling out for help decides it's time to act. He charges. Kelly hears the commotion and calls out to Erin a few meters ahead who runs toward him with her gun drawn.

They round the corner just as the man raises the large wrench to strike at Matt, Erin pointing her gun at him and yelling _"drop it!"_ the man looking up with angry contempt. _"Put it down or I swear I will put you on the floor."_

Kelly hears the conviction in her tone and feels an odd inwardly surge of pride. He remains at her side but watches Matt's writhing frame in concern. _She was right…damn the CI was right…this Keeler guy isn't playing games!_

A few other officers and Boden rush in to help subdue Keeler's stooge as Kelly kneels by Matt to see if he's okay; worried about another blow to the head after recovering from a very bad traumatic head injury.

She hands the low level thug over to be taken to the precinct to be booked and then looks at Kelly with a tightly drawn smile; her expression, however, bordering more on concern than relief.

 _"I'd like you to come down to the district until we can snatch up Keeler," she tells Kelly firmly, her mind begging him not to argue with her._

 _He does._

 _"What's that gonna do?"_

 _"We've got ways of letting people know when to back off."_

NO! that's what his inner voice wants to state with conviction. But as soon as he looks at Boden and Boden agrees, he knows it's another battle he can't win. _"Yeah…"_ he agrees somewhat reluctantly.

"I know it's not an ideal situation but we need something to at least bring Keeler in."

"And if he doesn't confess?" Kelly inquires as they head into the cool night air. They pause just before they get to her car. "Will he confess or will this just piss this guy off?"

"You catch on fast," she lightly quips as his expression softens. "You interrupted his revenge. He can't touch Tommy but he thinks he can touch you."

"Tell him to meet me somewhere and I'll show up and put him out of his misery for good."

"Oh he'll come at you…but he won't play fair."

"Brass knuckles?" Kelly counters with a small sigh. "I'm not afraid of him. I'm more worried about you going toe to toe with this guy."

"Worried…really?"

"Okay about the other night," Kelly starts as the snow starts to lightly fall upon them.

"Get in, we'll talk over some stale coffee at the precinct."

The ride to Precinct 21 is spent mostly talking about their night. He enters the precinct and gets some odd looks cast in his direction; one in particular. _Voight…_

"Getting the warm fuzzies all around," he mutters as she directs him toward her desk.

"Voight's harmless," she replies as she gestures for him to sit.

"Right," he frowns as Voight gives him a nod and then he looks back at Erin. "I don't think he likes me."

"That's his friendly face."

"Hate to see his mad face," Kelly counters as she slightly smirks.

"So…"

"I have a sister," Kelly blurts out as Erin looks at him in wonder. "That's why I was so distracted the other night…our first date. Yeah my dad…okay long sordid story short as I doubt you'd care about my less than stellar childhood. I just found out about a month ago I had a sister and her and I actually hit it off and…she was at the House tonight. Ah I should have told you but…but I just found out and…well it was a month ago but then things changed and…" his voice continues to rattle off until her hand touches his; Voight watching the tender moment before he turns and disappears into his office. Kelly looks down at her hand and then curls his fingers around hers; holding it tightly for a few seconds and delighting in the warmth their connected limbs is producing.

"What's her name?"

"Katie," Kelly answers with a smile.

"Tell me about her," Erin entreats as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"Well…she's…" Kelly starts in a less nervous tone

However in another part of the city, Vince Keeler was making good on his evil promise to get back at Kelly Severide in the worst possible way – hurt those he loves.

 _'He's not going to fight fair.'_

 _And with that Katie is grabbed from behind and shoved into a dark van, Vince Keeler's the last one inside the van_.

"Payback time Kelly Severide! And…you're next!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Ah you all know I love my Kelly whump and that's coming but wanted to get as much of the arc into this little ficlet as possible, insert my own impending doom (evil grin) grow the Kelly/Erin bond, add more Sevasey broments and then … well you'll hafta wait and see (how Kelly's future is in peril, what Benny does and of course how Erin and Matt react!) So hope you all liked the expanded start to this little adventure and please do review before you go! Thanks in advance!


	2. Virgin Skin (214)

**Title: All in the Family  
** **Chapter 2 – Virgin Skin (2.14)**

 _NOTE: "Words in italics and double quotes taken from the eppy"_

* * *

"So…that's the whole story," Kelly tells her with a small sigh but offering a weary smile. "And that's…why I was distracted."

"Glad you told me. You look tired."

"I am but…" Kelly tries to protest.

"I know it's late. Do you…live alone?"

"I live with Matt. It'll be okay. I'm not afraid of this jerk."

"I admire the bravdo…"

"You do?" He interjects with a slight smirk; the twinkle in his blue eyes making her feel a weak twinge in her knees. "I'll call Matt and he'll pick me up. Everything will be fine. It's morning…I'm sure this guy just called it a night."

Erin looks at him with a tight lipped smile but despite the feeling in her gut, nods in agreement and then looks up to Voight. "We've had no further threats or chatter."

"Okay," Voight also reluctantly agrees. "But call Erin if you see or hear of anything…this guy isn't playing around."

"Got it."

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks for the coffee," Kelly states as he lets her pass down the hallway. "I'm glad I told you about Katie. Now that that's out of the way…"

"The _other_ woman," she lightly teases as he chuckles and nods. "I hope I get to meet her but no rush okay? If she's leaving then…it's your call."

"Thanks," Kelly pauses as he looks at her and smiles, his hand giving hers a brief squeeze; Platt looking on with a pleased expression.

"She needs something to gossip about," Erin retorts as he grins and then gives Platt a small wave.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Erin watches him leave and then feels Platt walk up and stand beside her.

"A man like that…could be good for you," Platt states and then walks away.

"I agree," Erin whispers with a smile. However, that smile would soon fade as all their worlds were about to come crashing down.

XXXXXXXX

"So…how'd it go?"

"Ah it was quiet but I got to tell her about Katie so that was good. Otherwise….yeah the guy never made another move. Keeler…probably just full of piss and wind. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Yeah had a bit of a headache after shift but slept well so it was all good. Kelly…"

"Trust me Matt…this guy, he's all talk. He sent some loser to do his dirty work and that was it," he pauses as they near their loft apartment and pulls his phone. "I'm sure he cooled down and realized it wasn't worth it."

"Maybe."

"Hey Katie, it's Kelly…talked to Erin and yeah…it was good. Call me."

"So…Erin," Matt wags his brows as Kelly chuckles.

"It was just coffee."

"Sure."

"Shut up," he playfully punches Matt in the arm as they head into their shared apartment. Once inside Matt heads for his bedroom, trying to convince himself that he's better than he actually might be and the headache was nothing too concerning; Kelly heading for his room to shower and change.

"She's probably out with Otis," Matt comments as he notices Kelly checking his phone again; looking up at his roommate with a heavy frown. "What? I think…he's good for her."

"She…I just hope they talked. Otis is a good guy but…I just hope she's talked to him. He needs to know everything before they take things to the next level."

But an hour later and still no call, Kelly comes back into the living room where Matt is working on something and looks at his friend and roommate with an expression of anxiety.

"She'd have at least texted me by now."

"Kelly…" Matt groans as Kelly dials her number once more.

"She said she was going to tell him and then tell me what happened," Kelly explains as Matt shrugs.

"Give it another few hours. Maybe…maybe they got some extra energy," Matt suggests with a small grin as Kelly concedes defeat. "Come on…help me with this shelf."

However, a few hours later, the answer is still the same – no answer.

"Okay…now I'm kinda worried," Kelly states as Matt is forced to nod in agreement. "Let's…take a ride."

As much as Matt wants to protest, when Kelly's gut was telling him that something was wrong, he had to go with it; Kelly would do the same for him in return. The two of them get their coats and then head outside into the cool, wintery afternoon.

"Damn weather," Kelly curses as he lets his car warm up before he pulls away and heads toward Katie's small apartment just above one of the restaurant's she works at. They get out and hurry toward the front door, the cold nipping at their exposed skin and silently encouraging them to get inside as fast as possible. He knocks and then waits.

"Try the phone again."

"I have a key," Kelly replies as he pulls the key but knocks once more. No answer. "Katie? Hey sis! You in here?" Kelly calls out as they enter. "Matt and I are here! Anyone home? Doing…whatever?"

Silence.

They both look at the apartment that doesn't look lived in…for at least a day. "Quiet…clean," Kelly notes as Matt pulls his phone.

"I'll try Otis," Matt tells Kelly as the phone connects. While Matt talks to Otis, Kelly pulls away and then heads for her bedroom. Nothing out of place. "Otis saw her last night. They talked…played some games at the House. When the power came back on, she said she was going home to freshen up and then would be at his place. She left a message and then…nothing. He hasn't heard from her since last night. Thought she maybe got cold feet."

"What!" Kelly exclaims in haste as he looks at Matt in a panic. "Never…something's happened…she…I'll bet it was…Keeler!"

"Just don't jump to any rash conclusions," Matt cautions. "Call Erin…tell her what happened," Matt instructs as Kelly nods as he pulls his phone.

XXXXXXXX

"It's Keeler!" Kelly hisses as Erin looks at him in anxiety. "Erin…"

"We're on this okay? I want you to go home and just wait."

"Wait…"

"Yes…we can't just go in charging him with something without evidence. Wait until you hear from me."

"Wait…" he grumbles as he pushes past and stomps toward the front door; Matt watching and then following as Voight walks up to Erin, Jay a few feet behind.

"If Keeler has his sister…this is bad," Erin states in an undertone as she turns and looks at Jay and Voight. "You know what'll he'll do to her…just to make a point."

"If he hasn't already."

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe this…" Kelly mutters as he stops just before he gets into his car and turns to look at the various police officers milling around outside Katie's apartment. "Matt…"

"There's nothing you can do right now. We need to just…"

"Wait!" Kelly hisses as he jerks himself free and then gets into the car; his heart racing and his mind fuming. "This…this can't be happening! Keeler…he took her to get back at me and…"

"Kelly…"

"It's him!" Kelly shouts. "Who else! She had no enemies and Benny…no this was Keeler…and now…now he has her and…and Erin told me what this guy is capable of…" his voice dies out as his hand starts to shake. Matt takes the keys from his grasp and then gestures for Kelly to slide over; getting out of the car and heading for the driver's side. "This is my fault…he saw me with her or…Matt…"

"They'll find her," Matt tries to assure him. But the slight quiver in his tone tells Kelly all that he needs to know – he too is worried that Katie's fate at the hands of Vince Keeler will be grim at best. They arrive home and do the one thing…the last thing any of them want to do…

Wait.

XXXXXXXX

But his feelings of agitation are only compounded as the next day he stomps toward the front of station House 21 with a head full of steam; his eyes narrowing as he looks at the very last person he expected or wanted to see walking out of the police station a free man. Vince Keeler.

 _"Hey…Kelly Severide…" Keeler greets with a self-assured tone, Kelly's agitation soaring to new heights as he quickens his pace, his fists balled and ready for action._

 _"Where's Katie!" He demands gruffly. "Where the hell is she? Huh! I know you know something!" Kelly shouts as he grabs the lapels of Keeler's jacket and roughly shoves him up against the cold stone wall of precinct 21. "Where is she?" Kelly demands as he holds onto Keeler with angry force. "Where's my sister!"_

However, before he can really put the hurt on Keeler, Erin's there telling him to back off and let Keeler go, the last thing he wants to do. Keeler pulls himself free and tosses Kelly a smug smile that dares him to take another swing. And if Erin hadn't been there he probably would have. But he can only watch helplessly as Keeler pulls away to enjoy his freedom, Kelly glaring at Erin in frustration.

 _"She's been missing a day and a half Erin…what the hell's that guy doing walking around free?"_ Kelly demands in agitation.

 _"Listen we tagged his phone so any call he makes and we find Katie but you push back on him and we never see her again."_

He looks at her, his mind inwardly raging at the thought of his sister in the hands of a guy like Keeler and he can't…

"This isn't right…" he stammers as he shakes his head and turns away, his heart racing but his brain having one thought and one thought alone – go after Keeler on his own. "I've been waiting a day and a half doing…NOTHING!" He shouts and then quickly backs down. "I can't work…I can't eat…I can't…and that bastard is just walking around like he…is the one calling all the shots!"

"I know this is frustrating but these things take time."

"She doesn't have time!" Kelly tosses back angrily as he pulls away and turns to leave.

"Kelly wait," Erin implores as he remains frozen in place. "I know this is hell…and I know it must just be a real punch in the gut to see Keeler walking around like that but we are working on it. Trust me," she states as he turns around to face her. "We are actively working on it."

"She's just so young and…" his voice cracks as he looks away in quiet misery. "I blame myself…Otis blames himself…Chief knows I'm on edge…Matt…he's helping me keep it together but Keeler…he's walking around with that damn smug smile like he's untouchable!" His tone rises and then drops. "How is that fair!"

"It's not. Okay? It's not fair but going off half-cocked and picking a fight is what he wants. He wants you to come after him so he can slap a restraining order on you or charge you with assault."

"What?"

"Keeler doesn't play fair. Just let us…"

"I know…do your job. I'll just go…and wait because I can't do mine," Kelly retorts sourly.

"I'm sorry."

He looks at her pleading expression and feels his own expression soften. "Call me…no matter what you find."

"I will."

She watches him leave, her heart rate slightly elevated; only this time it's coupled with heated attraction and worry – worry that he might just ignore her warning and go after Keeler on his own.

"This is bad," Erin whispers as Voight walks up to her.

"And I fear will get worse before it gets any better. Come on…let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Back at the Firehouse he can only watch as the trucks roll in, his mind angry that he's sidelined and not able to concentrate on doing a job he loves. Everyone sense his agitation; Shay finally approaching to say something.

 _"Kelly…what are you doing? You look like a man on a mission to me," Shay states firmly, always able to rein him in with only a few words spoken in a certain tone._

He stops…his mind racing but knowing that he has to share it with someone…the first would be Shay. _"I'm going to find my sister. I have an idea."_

 _"Call the cops," Shay insists. "Let them handle it."_

 _"Shay," Kelly instantly argues back. "If you were missing would you want me sitting around for…whatever?"_

And he knows he has her…she does to and she can't argue. _"No…I'd want you out there. Just…be careful,"_ she resigns as she looks at him with a slightly furrowed brow. With that he pulls away and heads for the back door, Matt stopping him just before he fully escapes.

"Matt…look I gotta do this."

"Wait for the cops."

"Shay said that too but I can't just sit around and do nothing!" He hisses and then looks at Matt with pursed lips. "Look I…I got an idea. Either come with me and help or just get out of my way. I gotta do…I gotta try."

"Where are we going?"

"Tell you on the way."

On the way to Tommy's, the younger man that Keeler had gone after and attacked in the firehouse before Kelly had pulled him off, Matt tells Kelly about their somewhat harrowing all and how Clarke had literally saved his life. They arrive at their destination and Matt tries once more to get Kelly to just wait on the cops. But without saying a word, Kelly pushes himself from the car and hurries up the front steps – pounding on Tommy's door.

 _"Hey…the fireman right?" Tommy mentions as Kelly nods. "I'm sorry…I can't."_

But Kelly's not about to let him just close the door so fast; shooting his arm out and grabbing Tommy by his jacket and hauling him outside; Matt trying to protest his use of force.

 _"My sister is missing…Keeler came by and he took her."_

 _"He'll kill me man!" Tommy tries to protest._

 _"Hey listen! My sister is missing! Hey! You have my word Tommy…nothing came from you," Kelly promises as he leans in closer. "Who do I see?"_

 _"Jack…Gatins. Keeler can't scratch himself without Gatins knowing."_

 _"Where do I find him?"_

Matt hurries after Kelly; Tommy rushing inside just as fast, the two of them getting into Kelly's car and closing the doors in haste.

"And what if you find him?" Matt questions as Kelly races away from the curb. "You can't just…what are you going to do?"

"I need to find Katie. I owe her…Matt what Keeler is capable of…" Kelly's voice trails off in frustration. "I'm just gonna ask him where Keeler is keeping Katie. If he's as close to Keeler as Tommy claims…it won't be a long conversation."

"I hope this doesn't mess things up for the cops."

Silence ensues as in truth he doesn't know but in his mind Kelly justifies his next course of action. _I can't just wait!_ When they reach the place Jack Gatins is hiding, Matt can only watch in horror as Kelly rushes up to Gatins and punches him in the stomach; pushing him back into the tunnels.

"Kelly!" Matt calls in shock.

 _"Where's Katie!" Kelly shouts as he punches Gatins in the face once more. "WHERE!"_

But just before Matt has to pull his vengeful friend off Gatins, the roughed up man reluctantly coughs up an address. "You say anything and I'll tell the cops you were responsible!" Kelly hisses as he pulls his phone.

 _"Erin! I know where Katie is."_

"I'll drive," Matt tells Kelly as he takes the keys; noticing Kelly's hands still slightly shaking as they put the halligan back into the trunk.

"What?"

"Nothing," Matt replies as he pulls away from the curb. "I just hope…he was telling the truth."

"Yeah…me too."

XXXXXXXX

As soon as they arrive at their destination, Kelly looks at Erin as she gets out of the police car and offers her a strained glance.

"Don't…say it," he grumbles as she nears, Matt walking a few feet behind. "I just couldn't…" he pauses as he looks sideways at her. "I'd have done the same for you."

She looks at him in surprise, her eyes slightly widening but only offering him a polite nod as they near the industrial building that Katie was being held in. Much to his relief and horror he looks at his sister's beat up and disheveled appearance on the bed, her eyes instantly watering as he nears and her arms automatically lifting for him to take.

He holds her close as she cries into his strong arms, his eyes briefly glancing up and locking with Erin's before he looks back down and squeezes them tightly. "It's over now," he tells her in a soft whisper. Matt hands him a blanket and helps him gently wrap her battered frame in the warm blanket and then carries her outside to a waiting ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Matt volunteers as Kelly nods and then gets into the ambulance with Katie.

"Is he always this impulsive?" Erin inquires of Matt.

"Especially when he cares about someone."

"Whatever he finds out today…it won't be good."

With those foreboding words, Matt watches Erin walk away and feels his heart sink. With Katie missing for that long, the chances that Keeler didn't force himself on her were virtually impossible.

XXXXXXXX

And…Erin would be right.

 _"How is she…did Keeler…" Kelly's voice trails off after he watches Erin exit Katie's hospital room and near him with a tense expression._

 _"It's bad…" she nods implying the one thing that neither of them wanted to audibly confirm – Katie had been raped by Vince Keeler._

"That was Katie's mom?"

"Yeah…she blames me…I blamed me…" he huffs as he rubs his face and looks at her with a strained expression. "I didn't mean to snap earlier. I was just…"

"Normally we don't sanction this kind of rogue behavior and…I know Voight might have a thing or two to say but…but I'm glad we got her back safe."

"Yeah…just wish it was sooner," he sighs as leans against the side of the counter and then looks down the hallway toward his sister's room. "So…what happens now?"

"Now I need to go back and ask her a few more tough questions…and then you can see her."

"Okay," Kelly agrees as he watches Erin turn to leave. "Erin…just…keep me posted," he states with a small smile.

"I will. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Kelly walks back up to Matt with a relieved expression; Matt patting him on the back and telling him how happy he is that Katie is safe and going to be okay. After Erin is done and Katie's mother has taken her leave for a few hours, Kelly slips back into her room and gives his sister a warm hug.

"So…that's Erin."

"Yeah…" Kelly smiles.

"Tell me about her."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly had hoped that getting some rest, the first somewhat restful night in a few days, would clear his inner agitation and let him wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. Instead, his mind kept showing him images of himself at Keeler's mercy just before he'd wake up in a panicked sweat.

"Any plans for today?" Matt asks as they both stand in the kitchen early the next morning.

"Got some papers to grade and then thought I'd stop by to see if Katie needs anything. You?"

"Have a small construction job to finish up. Drop by Molly's later and we'll catch the game over a few beers," Matt suggests.

"Deal."

Kelly heads out about an hour later, heading for the hospital but stopping first to get Katie something real to eat. However, just before he's about to enter the deli, his phone rings. He looks down to see Erin's name and can't help but smile.

"Hey so…"

 _"Kelly," she briskly cuts him off, her tone all business right from the start. "I think you're gonna wannna see this."_

 _"Where?"_

As he waits for Erin to arrive he texts Katie, telling her he's been delayed by something and would be there as soon as he can.

 _"How's your sister?" Erin asks as they head for the location they suspect Keeler to be._

 _"She's…hanging in there," Kelly answers tightly, his mind anxious to see Keeler behind bars, better yet – six feet under._

But being in detective mode all the time, Erin is quick to notice when things seem out of place. Like now. _"What happened to your hands?"_

 _"Training," he offers the stony lie, his eyes glancing down at his bruised knuckles – bruises he sustained when he attacked Gatins for Katie's location._

"Must be some scrappy cadets you're keeping in line," she muses as he offers her a strained smile. "But once we get Keeler then maybe…you can tell me about these scrappy cadets."

"It's a date," Kelly agrees. But his smile is quickly expelled when Keeler's car pulls up and he watches with strained satisfaction as Erin springs into action, even hitting Keeler in the face _"for Katie"_ before she cuffs him; Keeler looking over at Kelly and giving him a wink. Kelly's teeth grit but he reminds himself that Keeler is in custody and will go away for kidnapping, battery, rape and whatever else Erin can throw at him and the ordeal is finally over.

The ordeal for Katie was over – for him? It was just about to start for a few hours later, his world starts to fold in around him once more as Erin drops a verbal bombshell that he never imagined or wanted.

 _"Keeler has a hook in someone…someone higher up in the chain of command…they're letting him go."_

 _"What?" Kelly asks angrily. "You tell them to go to hell!" Kelly hisses as his agitation soars._

 _"I did…but he's still walking."_

For a few seconds his eyes flash silent misery and frustration but as he hears Katie's silent screams inside his mind; the gaze turns angry and vengeful, his lips rushing a statement before his brain can fully validate the consequences of his words.

 _"You do something Erin…or I will."_

And that…is exactly what Vince Keeler wants and Erin Lindsay knows it. Her eyes lock with his as misery and then regret are traded. However, when she sees the determination backing up his verbal threat she knows this isn't going to end fairly. Not by a long shot.

With that Vince Keeler leaves the precinct and starts to plot his next move – taking down Kelly Severide _for good_.

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Didn't want to dwell too much on Katie's ordeal (ugh was so horrible!) but wanted to continue to grow the Kelly/Erin bond and of course have Matt back up Kelly in his actions – good or not. However…Keeler's made a deal with the devil and Kelly will soon feel the heat! How will that play out (since this is AU I've changed it after this) so please do review before you and let me know and thanks so much!

 **PS:** Hope you were all excited for the big baby Severide reveal of Plan D (updated last week)


	3. Keep Your Mouth Shut (215)

**Title: All in the Family  
** **Chapter 3 – Keep Your Mouth Shut (2.15)**

 _NOTE: "Words in italics and double quotes taken from the eppy"_

* * *

Erin looks up from her file as Voight nears with a concerned expression on his face.

"I don't like it either but if there are bigger fish to fry the we hafta consider that."

"I know…I just…" she pauses as eyes quickly dart toward Kelly's name on the file and then back up at her boss; a man she considers a father. "I'm more worried about Kelly doing something or…Keeler taunting him into doing something more or…this is a mess."

"Is your CI still intact?"

"So far…" she answers with a strained nod. "But I can't blame Kelly for being pissed off…I am and…Keeler assaulted his sister and now is just walking around throwing it back in Kelly's face."

"Just tell him to keep his temper in check."

She mutters an okay in an undertone and then watches Voight leave, her eyes darting back down to Kelly's name. She pulls her phone and texts the only words she can offer in truth, _'I'm sorry.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Erin?" Matt asks as Kelly looks down at his phone and grimaces.

"Yeah…she's sorry…I…I don't blame her," he huffs as he puts his phone down and leans against the wall in Matt's office. "I was angry. Keeler…he's walking around because someone higher than him is now the bait he's using and…damn him," he growls as he looks at Matt a few feet still sitting in his small office chair.

"She has people above her wanting to make bigger deals."

"I get that. I just…he's a small fish and I'm a small fish and maybe…"

"No," Matt interjects in haste.

"No what?" Kelly counters sharply.

"No more going off after Keeler like you did for Gatins," Matt warns as Kelly's lips purse and his eyes narrow. "You think I haven't seen the little whispers…I get you want revenge…"

"What if he raped Christie!" Kelly half shouts and then recants. "I don't care about _their_ system! Keeler deserves to pay for what he did and if he thinks he can just turn over some big shot and…walk away. Forget it."

"Kelly…."

"No," Kelly states stubbornly as he pulls away from Matt's office.

"Kelly wait…just don't…" Matt starts as he hurries after him. "Just don't do anything…rash."

"Why? He's not worth it?"

"He's not!" Matt counters.

"Katie is!"

The two of them stand in heated silence a bit longer before Matt nods his head in resignation.

"But the last thing she'd want is you getting in trouble or worse…for her and making her feel even guiltier. Right now…she blames Keeler. Don't make her blame herself."

Kelly watches as Matt turns and heads into his office, his mind racing as to following through with his revenge plan or just leaving it to CPD and going about his job…his life as if nothing happened.

"I can't…just do nothing," he hisses in an undertone as he heads back toward the large truck bays, his mind wanting to do something…anything to take his thoughts off revenge.

And as if on cue…answering a silent plea a distraction arrives. Only…it's not the one he wants.

 _"Severide," Capp pipes up. "Your dad's here."_

"Great," he mumbles as he pushes himself back up and looks at his father in exasperation. However, not wanting to get into a family dispute in public he leads his father into a quiet hallway; Katie the instant topic of conversation.

 _"Now…" Benny starts. "I need to know exactly what they did to her."_

 _"It was bad," Kelly answers in truth, not wanting to relate all the horrible details as that would force him to have to relive those memories in his mind of when he first found her…how she looked and in what condition…the location. Everything._

 _"So this Vince Keeler…he just walks? Gets away with it?" Benny asks sourly._

 _"No…he's not gonna get away with it," Kelly replies firmly._

 _"But if CPD's afraid to move on it…"_

 _"No…I'm not gonna let them wash their hands on this. There's a detective in Hank Voight's unit that's been helping. Trust me…he's gonna pay!" Kelly insists with angry determination._

 _"I can make some calls…Kelly I wanna help," Benny's tone implores._

 _"I don't want your help! Coulda used it a week ago when Katie went missing," Kelly fires back; his emotions starting to get the best of him. "But you come back a day late and…"_

 _"Her mother asked me to stay away! I had to respect that!" Benny's voice rises a few decibels; the agitation between both father and son starting to gain momentum. "Okay? Now it's been a few days and I wanna see Katie."_

 _"Katie's gone. She left town…needed to get away," Kelly informs his father, his voice lowering but his tone still thick with agitated emotion. "Look…there's nothing left to do here. Just…go back to Kenosha."_

He can see the obvious pain in his father's eyes and feels his heart somewhat sink. He watches as Benny then pulls a Saint Christopher's locket and frowns.

 _"Saint Christopher's. She gave this to me to keep me safe…even after all I did she wants to take care of me."_

Kelly hears the thick emotion in his father's voice and suddenly feels his heart starting to beat heavily.

"Kelly…I can't just walk away from this," Benny echoes almost the same words…certainly the same sentiment that he had told Erin earlier.

"Just…maybe give it a few more days and then call her. I'm sure she'd like that."

"And you…how are you holding up?" Benny asks.

"Fine…yeah I'm…just trying to keep busy and not think about…Keeler out there a free man. Safe drive home pop."

"Yeah."

Benny gives his son a nod before he pulls away and disappears around the corner. Kelly watches the space and then rubs his face with his hands and curses Keeler's name once more. He looks around, always wanting to make sure no one witnesses a typical Severide reunion; save Matt who had witnessed many and still managed to be friends with both sides – almost equally. Something Kelly always teases him about.

With a heavy sigh he pulls away from the wall, wanting to call Erin to see if she has any updates but tells himself to keep busy, she's busy and they'd talk after work. He heads back into the truck area, Matt walking up to him in wonder.

"Benny left without saying goodbye?" Matt treads lightly as Kelly offers him a strained smile.

"He's worried…of course but he should have been here sooner," Kelly grumbles as he watches Ambulance 61 slowly back into its specified bay. "Good old Benny Severide…always there for his family when they need him."

Matt says nothing; knowing the topic is a sore point for his friend and not wanting to cause any more contention to flare up. However, that's about to happen through no fault of…any of theirs.

 _"Yeah same black car parked there as when we left. Half blocking the driveway."_

Kelly pushes past Shay, Matt closely following and his eyes instantly narrow as they rest upon Keeler's black Cadillac. "Damn bastard," he curses as he picks up the pace. _"That's Keeler's car," he hisses as he tries to pull away._

Matt's hand shoots out and seizes his forearm, wanting to pull him back; fearing a confrontation and further repercussions. Kelly jerks his arm free and continues on with determined strides, Matt warning him to just hang back and let it go.

"Call CPD," Matt suggests. But Kelly's not hearing it. All his mind hears are Katie's screams and his anger reaches a boiling point.

Just as they near Keeler's car, the passenger window rolls down and Keeler's smug expression appears – the sole purpose to taunt him, get under his skin…goad him into doing something rash. _"Hey there's a cat stuck in a tree! Thought you might want to check it out!" Keeler snickers as Kelly's eyes narrow into thin, angry slits._

 _"Hey why don't you come out!" Kelly shouts as Keeler merely gestures and then drives away; having accomplished what he set out to do – get under Kelly's skin so that he'd make the next move._

"Just…let it go," Matt warns as Kelly's lips emit a low growl.

"BASTARD!" Kelly shouts as Matt's lips emit a heavy sigh.

"He wants this!"

"I know!" Kelly counters loudly as he turns and glares at Matt. "I know he does and I wish he'd just step out of the car and meet me one on one! Take on someone who can hit back! Not a defenseless woman!"

"I know you're pissed but he wants this!"

"I don't…he walks around like he's…I hate this," he mutters as he tries to push past Matt. "Out of my way."

"You have a head full of steam and going after him right now is the wrong thing to do. Call Erin and tell her but don't…don't give him what he wants."

"She's…busy," Kelly replies as he shakes his head. "If it meant his arrest, I'd gladly take a petty assault rap. He'd have earned it!"

"Your good name and career aren't worth it," Matt continues to reason.

"I need to do…" he starts only to see Matt look past him and then both turn to see Erin walking up to them.

 _"Erin," he greets with a strained smile, his heart beating slightly faster as she approaches._

 _"Just wanted to bring you an update," she tells them._

 _"Did you get him?" Matt asks before Kelly can._

 _"Sorry no big news yet," she answers Matt in truth and then turns back to Kelly. "But we haven't given up yet. Voight's been softening up the bureau Chief and I've been working to find out who the hook is Keeler has in the department."_

 _"Right well thanks for the update and stopping by."_

But in that moment something changes…his tense body stance, hands in pockets, agitated tone, tight jaw and gaze that almost refuses to meet hers. She looks at him in wonder, her heart starting to sink a little that maybe he's wanting to cool things off but her mind telling her that something happened with regards to Keeler and maybe he's the one who needs to be watched a bit more closely. So…she calls him on it.

 _"Kelly…do I need to put a tail on you?"_

 _Busted!_ His mind jeers as he tries to verbally backpedal, his lips opening but no words coming out. So…she continues to play hardball; hoping that in the end he'll see she was doing it for his sake.

 _"Get something straight. I will haul your ass in and lock you in the drunk tank if I get even a whiff of revenge."_

 _"Erin…I don't know what you think I'm gonna do or…."_

 _"I get it, but as bad as it is for your sister right now do you think it'll be better for her if her brother is brought up on assault?" Erin asks directly; his face wincing as she makes the same point Matt did earlier. "Or worse?"_

She gives him a small nod and then turns to leave; Kelly pulling away from Matt with a strained expression. "Erin…"

"I could have just called but…but I wanted to come and see you."

He looks at her earnest expression and feels his guilt starting to fester. "I just want to make it right for her."

"And I know things work slower than we want them to…especially when it comes to getting justice for our loved ones. But don't…Keeler will file charges or worse…he'll do you harm."

"I just need this to be over…can't think straight right now," he tells her with a heavy sigh. "I'm glad you came by."

"Yeah…me too," she gives him a small smile, her dimples teasing him and forcing his mind to want to just take her in his arms and kiss her hard on the lips. But when her phone cracks to life…his thoughts turn back to Keeler. "I gotta go."

"Yeah," Kelly nods as he nods toward the entrance, silently gesturing that he'll walk her to his car. "Katie's left town so…maybe tonight we can go for dinner or something…won't be as good but…but maybe I just need a distraction."

"I'd like that," she answers in haste; his lips parting into a wider smile.

"Okay good…so I'll come by after shift."

He watches her go and then turns back to look at the Firehouse. His mind conjures up images of Katie and him walking out of the Firehouse, laughing and telling jokes…happy. A dark cloud starts to push aside the happy thoughts and instead shows him images of her huddling on the dirty mattress, begging him for help and asking why he was too late to save her.

Kelly's teeth grit and his fists tighten as his mind next shows him images of Keeler's smug smile as he taunts him.

"He's going…to pay!" Kelly hisses as he turns and storms back into the Firehouse.

Instead of letting his mind focus on happy thoughts with Katie…or his first date with Erin, he allows his hatred inside to fester and the once subsiding thoughts of revenge surge to the fore one more.

"He's going to pay…tonight."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…you've been snapping at well everyone today. What's going on?" Voight asks Erin as he calls her into his office a few hours later.

"Just heard from my CI…Keeler was heard saying he went by 51 and had a nice "chat" with Kelly," she growls as she shakes her head. "I think when I arrived…I think Keeler was just there and that's why Kelly was so…damn…so damn angry and he never said anything!"

"Keeler is playing games right now because he can," Voight reminds her. "But if it's just words…"

"That's just it…I'm afraid those words will push Kelly to want to take things to the next level and Keeler will be there when he does," she looks up in concern. "And I worry that Kelly…will want that too."

"Hopefully we'll get Keeler in custody before it comes to that."

"Hopefully," Erin whispers as Voight's phone rings. She takes her leave, her mind wondering if Kelly will tell her about the run in with Keeler. She slumps down at her desk and looks at the clock; the time not going fast enough – shift not ending fast enough. And the impending feeling in the pit of her stomach not dissolving fast enough.

XXXXXXXX

"You…wanna go to Molly's for a beer?" Matt asks Kelly as they get ready to call it a day.

"I'm picking up Erin and…" Kelly starts as Matt looks at him with a broad smile. "Need to make the second date better than the first."

"Ah…need some pointers?" Matt retorts as Kelly chuckles.

"No," Kelly deadpans.

"Okay…I'll see you there."

"Okay."

Kelly watches Matt go and then heads toward the quiet locker room and pulls it open, reaching for his jacket but quickly stepping back when something clatters to the floor. He bends down and then opens his palm to reveal the small St. Christopher's locket that his father had from Katie.

"Damn it," he whispers as his fingers tightly clutch around it. And with those agitated thoughts now burning inside his mind and heart, coupled with Katie's screams and added to by Keeler's taunts, Kelly steps out into the cool wintery night air with his mind focused on revenge instead of his date.

However, fate is about to intervene and in the worst way possible. Kelly's path takes him past a sports club, Keeler's black Cadillac parked outside. He stops…his fingers tightly curling around the steering wheel as his revenge-fueled agitation explodes. He pulls his car into the parking lot and stops a few car lengths behind Keeler's. He pauses, his mind telling him that maybe this isn't a good idea.

But once you start down the path of revenge…it's hard to just turn around and walk in the other direction. Especially when that path is suddenly diverted – by last person you want dictating your future. Or rather…demise.

XXXXXXXX

"He stood you up?" Voight asks Erin as he slowly comes up behind her.

"I have a bad feeling," she replies as she pulls her phone and calls Firehouse 51. "Okay thanks."

"What's going on?"

"Kelly's not there. Last they heard he was going to Molly's…but stopping here first."

"Alright, let's go to Molly's," Voight suggests as Erin nods and hurries toward the door, her fingers dialing Kelly Severide next.

"Come on…pick up," she implores as she slides into the passenger seat of the dark police cruiser. "No answer."

"Maybe his phone is dead or…let's not panic just yet."

"If Keeler got Kelly to meet him somewhere…" her voice trails off as they near Molly's bar.

Erin hardly waits for the car to come to a complete stop before she's out and hurrying inside Molly's not seeing Kelly's car anywhere in sight. As soon as she enters the busy establishment she spies Matt at the bar with Otis and Cruz. And in that instant she knows something is more than wrong. _Kelly_ her mind calls out in terror.

"Hey…"

"Hey," Matt greets as he looks at her with a frown and then at Voight; his worry starting to grow. "What's…going on?"

 _"We went by the club where Keeler works out. Our CI said he was there tonight only…he wasn't there and he's…missing."_

"Missing?"

"But it gets worse," Erin quickly continues as Matt's expression clouds. "Kelly's car is still there and…he's missing too."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXX

"Put him in."

As the two dark figures bodily force the unconscious figure into the trunk of the black Cadillac a small silver item falls from an inner pocket, sails silently through the air and then lands on the ground looking up.

 _'Saint Christopher's…will keep you safe…'_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Oh Kelly what have you done! Always love to get some Benny in there and some father/son angst and of course lots of broments BUT…what happens now? will they find where Keeler has taken Kelly in time? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. A Rocket Blasting Off (216)

**Title: All in the Family  
** **Chapter 4 – A Rocket Blasting Off (2.16)**

 **A/N:** Of course in the actual eppy, Keeler was missing and Kelly was the top suspect and Benny…well you remember. So I have changed that – _almost_ completely (Kelly's missing but…)! So how will things turn out this time? Read on to find out

 _NOTE: "Words in italics and double quotes taken from the eppy"_

* * *

 _"But it gets worse," Erin quickly continues as Matt's expression clouds. "Kelly's car is still there and…he's missing too."_

 _"Put him in."_

XXXXXXXX

Knowing what Vince Keeler is capable of, no one in the small circle says a word; each of them, however, exchanging very worried glances.

"How long?" Matt finally dares to inquire as Erin looks at him bleakly; Voight slowly walking up to the table after he had made a call.

 _'Benny…it's Hank.'_

 _'Hank…what's going on? You found Keeler?'_

 _'Not…exactly. We have to meet.'_

 _'Hank.,..'_

 _'Kelly's missing and we think…he's kidnapped Kelly.'_

What followed was a curse that Voight wasn't going to repeat but couldn't actually blame the veteran arson investigator for being so verbally agitated. First his daughter and now…his son both attacked by a man that they had vowed to catch before he took things to the next level.

"Since the time he said he was leaving until…just now. We have the whole team looking for him right now," Erin tells them; the rest of the 51 team looking back at her in dread.

"Has someone called Benny?" Matt asks again.

"He's on his way," Voight answers gruffly as Matt tries to swallow down his rising anger and agitation. However, he can't contain it and the thought of Kelly in the hands of Keeler forces his anger to surge.

"Why wasn't Keeler under strict surveillance?" Matt demands angrily as Erin looks at him in remorse.

"He…was. But our CI…" she starts to offer an excuse but then stops as her voice cracks, her heart beating painfully in her chest. "We'll find him."

"Our team is working on it," Voight adds.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Erin looks at Matt and knows he's right but at the same time knows they can't just go off on their own, offering some vigilante justice. "Where's Katie?" She asks in a softer tone as Matt's gaze shifts from Voight to her.

"New York. She had to get away. I think Benny has her number," Matt comments quietly.

"Okay," she nods. "I'll call as soon as I know…something."

"Can't believe this," Otis mumbles as Matt pushes himself off his chair and hurries after Erin.

"Erin…"

"What was Kelly doing at the gym?" She asks Matt directly; her tone a mixture of determination and frustration.

"I don't know," Matt huffs as he slightly shakes his head. "I don't know why he went there…maybe he was driving by and then," Matt's voice trails off in an angry hiss. "Keeler…he's as bad as they come."

"Worse," she whispers as she looks at him with morose gaze. "I'll call if I hear anything."

Matt watches her go and then pulls his phone to call Benny. "What the hell will Kelly endure before he's found," Matt whispers as his phone connects with Benny Severide.

XXXXXXXX

As much as he had told himself to show no fear…not to give them anything they wanted, even the smallest grunt; he knows his plan is failing. _Remain strong…you can endure this…_ However, as another painful blow strikes his vulnerable mid-section, his lips can't help but offer an involuntary gasp of pain.

"Told you you'd get yours!" Keeler hisses as he strikes Kelly in the stomach once more; his body buckling but being held fast and upright by the harsh ropes keeping his wrists tied to the pipe overhead. One more painful blow to his already throbbing chest and another grunt escapes and blood soaked gag pulled tightly through his lips.

"Your sister….mmm she was sweet," Keeler walks up to Kelly's trapped frame and offers him an evil grin. "Soft and…"

"Mmmph!" Kelly hisses through the gag as he tries to brings his boots up and kicks at Keeler.

"Figured that'd get your blood BOILING!" Keeler shouts as he grabs a handful of Kelly's dark hair and jerks his head back; Kelly's lips offering another painful grunt as he struggles to remain upright.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Kelly's lips cry out as Keeler's brass knuckles hit him square in the kidney's, his eyes watering and his heart starting to pound a bit heavier in his aching chest. Still behind him, Keeler leans in closer; his lips a few inches from Kelly's hear.

"You pissed off the wrong man Kelly Severide," he hisses. "Your sister…was soft and smelt…like…fear! And she…"

Not wanting to hear another foul word, Kelly tosses back his already throbbing head, clipping Keeler in the nose and snapping his captor's head back, breaking the end of his nose.

"Bastard!" Keeler shouts as he punches Kelly in the back once more.

Kelly's teeth bite down into the gag, his weight pulling down on his arms a bit more as his legs give way beneath him.

"No one…is going to find you…until it's TOO LATE!" Keeler hisses as one of his thugs hands him a Kleenex to clean his face. "I'll be back…so get ready for round two!"

Kelly watches him leave…his eyes swollen and sore and his brain wanting nothing more than to close them, block out the bleak landscape before him. But he knows he can't…he has to remain awake and alert…and focus all this thoughts and energy on finding a way out. _You know they'll be looking…you have to believe that. Erin…Matt…your father!_

He summons up a bit more energy and then struggles to get himself back on his feet, his lips crying out once more as he feels some added strain on his throbbing chest. His wrists flex and he pushes past the searing pain in his ribs and back but is forced to squeeze his eyes shut as small dark circles start to form from his quick movements.

Kelly basks in blissful darkness for a few seconds before his ears force his eyes to reopen, blink away the blurriness and then focus on the figure cloaked in black reentering the room.

"Now…now you've made me angry."

Kelly watches Keeler walk up to him with something in his grasp; his brain racing to see what weapon Keeler might be using against him now. His eyes widen and his heart nears critical – a knife!

XXXXXXXX

"Anything?" Benny asks as he hurries up to Matt; the crew from 51 now moved back into Firehouse 51.

"No. And we know what Keeler is capable of…" Matt's voice trails off into a panicked hiss.

"I know! We can't just sit here…do nothing!" Benny interjects as his expression turns dark. "How did Kelly find her…how did he find the guy…I know he didn't go to Keeler directly! But he found Katie. How?" Benny asks in an angry hiss and then quickly lowers his voice. "Matt…he…he raped my daughter and now…he'll torture and murder my son. All because Kelly tried to do the right thing! Sticking his neck out for some…kid," Benny's voice cracks under emotional strain. He turns away and rubs his face. "I can't think of what he's doing to Kelly right now. Matt…"

Matt looks at Benny's tense back as he turns away from him and then notices his jaw tighten and feels his own inner agitation starting to gain momentum. But as much as he doesn't want to take matters or justice into his own hands he knows Kelly would do it for him – having already demonstrated that in Katie's case. _You can't just let your best friend be…killed? Yes killed…_

"Benny," Matt starts in a quiet tone as Benny turns back with a distressed expression.

"You know don't you? DON'T YOU!" Benny shouts and then recants. "Matt I'm sorry…I just…"

"I…do. It was Jack Gatins. Kelly got his name from Tommy...the _kid_. Gatins…he knows all of Keeler's locations and…whatever. If anyone knows where Keeler has Kelly it'll be Gatins….if he's still alive."

"Matt…" Benny starts in uncertainty.

"Keeler isn't a fool and he might have heard that Gatins ratted him out. I went with Kelly…I heard him tell Kelly where Keeler was holding her. He's a scum but a reliable source. If you're gonna go after Gatins…again, then I need to be there."

"No," Benny tries to insist. "I don't want you involved."

"Someone has to keep you from killing Gatins," Matt retorts dryly. "And…Erin?"

"When we find Kelly…you'll…call her _after_ I've talked to Keeler."

"Talked?" Matt arches his brows as Benny offers the 51 truck Lieutenant a small smirk.

"I have to do this Matt…for my children. Now…where is Jack Gatins?"

XXXXXXXX

His lungs gasp for air…his head spins…swims with dizzying pain as he tries to push himself upright…take some of the critical weight off his chaffed and bleeding wrists. With one eye almost swollen shut he closes the other, not needing to see his captor as he can hear the angry stomps, taunting words and whispered curses.

"Still alive huh…wonder how long your sweet little sister would have lasted."

His brain commands him to kick out…but he can't, he has no fight left in him. Or does he? _They're just words…Katie's safe…she's hidden herself away and he can't hurt her again._ Telling himself that was one thing…listening to it was another.

"So soft and sweet…you know…I think I might have been her first," Keeler whispers as he leans in closer.

 _Don't…give in…he wants you to give in._

His chest heaves…the cool air mixing with the cut ribbon of flesh across his stomach refuses to be calmed and he can only hang in silent misery and pray for some relief. But none would be forthcoming as soon as he'd like.

"Did she tell you how it was for her? Was it good for her? She screamed lik…

And that's all he can take. Despite his painful situation, Kelly refuses to hear anymore and tosses his head backward, once again smacking his face into his attackers and forcing Keeler to step back with an angry curse; spitting out some bloody saliva and then hitting Severide square in the back once more.

"She can't hide from me forever!" Keeler hisses as he tugs on the knot of the damp rag pulled taut between Kelly's lips; forcing him to gasp in pain. "Once I've killed you…I'm going to hunt her down and KILL HER!" Keeler shouts as he pulls Kelly's head back further. "Nice…and slow!"

Fresh searing pain courses through the cuts on his chest and his eyes instantly water.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Keeler hisses in a whispered tone in Kelly's ear; his hand still applying pressure to Kelly's head. "You…are not invincible"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly grumbles as his body sags once more; his wrist in danger of snapping. But just before any more hurt can be delivered, Keeler pulls back to answer a new phone.

"WHAT!" Keeler shouts as he walks around to face Kelly with an angry sneer. "Yeah…I'll check it and get back to you."

He hangs up and then leans in closer. "If you're feeling pain now…just wait until I get back."

Kelly's watery eyes try to focus on Keeler as he turns and heads for the door; pausing and then turning back to glare at his helpless captive. "AND THEN YOU'LL DIE!"

He waves the blood stained gun in the air and then offers a wicked laugh before he disappears from view.

 _Help will be here soon…Erin…Matt…they'll find me….they have to._

His mind drifts toward the darkness once more as he tries to force his legs to stand up. However, his strength has all been used and he sags back down; his lips grunting once more and his mind begging for relief.

Would it come in time?

XXXXXXXX

"This is the place," Benny states more than questions as they near Gatins place; Matt giving him a nod in confirmation. Matt can only marvel for as much as Kelly tries to argue that he's nothing like his father in anything but choosing the same profession, he's more like Benny Severide than he openly admits.

Matt's truck barely comes to a stop when Benny's already out of the passenger seat and marching toward the entrance where they had found Gatins before.

"Jack Gatins!" Benny shouts as he nears the dingy entrance; his fists balled and ready for action. "Where are you!" He shouts once more as Matt nears his side. "Matt…"

"This is where we found him last time," Matt answers as they both enter the darkened alcove. "Ja…" Matt starts shouting and then stops suddenly, trading worried glances with Benny as both hear a quiet…' _help me'…_ in the distance. Both start to run toward the sound of the voice, rounding the large cement pillar and then both stop short and gasp – there a few meters from them, Jack Gatins on the ground with a knife in his chest.

Benny offers an angry curse as he drops to his knees; Matt pulling his phone and calling for an ambulance and then calling Erin.

"Where's Kelly Severide!"

"Benny," Matt tries to warn as he too drops to his knees at Gatins other side. "Just try to…"

"Record…this…" Gatins gasps as Benny leans in closer.

Matt wastes no time in pulling his phone while Benny tries to stop the blood flow.

"Vince…Keeler…shot me…has…."

"Where's my son!" Benny demands as Matt's lips purse. "Please…help me find him in time."

"He's…" Gatins's voice starts to gasp and sputter as he slips into the throws of death.

XXXXXXXX

 _Keeler…he's gone…you heard him leave…try to escape…try…TRY!_ Severide's mind urges as his chest tries to lift, sinking back down into a painful gasp. His urges himself to bite back another painful gasp and at least get upright. But just as he does…he hears angry cursing and then heavy footsteps stomping in his direction.

 _Damn…he's back and…_

Severide looks at Vince Keeler as he storms toward him with his fist raised. _Where's…the knife…_

"You and your damn meddling FRIENDS!"

 _What…who…Matt? Erin?..._

"They might have interrupted me killing Gatins but they won't stop me before I KILL YOU!"

Kelly's lips cry out as his body starts to endure a barrage of balled up fists.

 _HELP….ME!_

XXXXXXXX

"Hank…hurry," Erin whispers as she looks at Matt's frantic text. "Gatins is dead. Kelly's next…"

"We'll get there…" Voight tries to assure her; his voice wavering and giving away his own uncertainty. "Almost there…"

Erin looks out the window, her heart racing and her mind trying to keep itself occupied with thoughts of anything but… _Keeler is going to kill Kelly…Gatins said he's hurt him pretty bad already._ "He has to be okay."

"We're a few minutes out."

"Hold on Kelly…just hold on."

XXXXXXXX

Matt brings his truck to a halt and both him and Benny rush toward the waiting entrance. As soon as the door is pulled open; both are hit with the pungent smell of death and both slightly recoil. They hear Keeler yelling in the distance and race toward him; Benny snatching a piece of iron in the process; something he keeps hidden from Matt.

"Oh my God…." Benny whispers in horror as soon as they rush into the room where Kelly is being held captive. Keeler looks up, pausing in his actions to stab Kelly and narrowing his gaze at Matt and Benny.

"IT'S OVER YOU BASTARD!" Benny shouts as rages fill his eyes as he looks at the captive frame of his unmoving son. Keeler jabs the knife into the lower part of Kelly's stomach and then bolts for the back door. "NO!"

"Kelly!" Matt shouts as he springs into action.

"I'll get Keeler!" Benny hisses as he and Matt spring into action; Erin and Voight arriving as Benny and Keeler disappear through another door.

Erin hears the shouting in the distance and feels her heart starting to race faster. However, it explodes with horror as she enters the room and stares at Matt trying to cut Kelly down. "Oh no! Kelly!" Erin shouts as she races toward Matt, Voight looking around for Keeler.

"Hold on…" Matt mutters as he finally lowers Kelly to the ground, Erin on her knees on the opposite side.

"Tell me what to do…" she slightly demands as she looks back down. "Oh God…" she whispers in dread. "Is he…"

"Not yet," Matt replies and then adds, "put your hands here…and don't let up the pressure…no matter what."

As soon as she applies pressure to Kelly's wounded chest, an angry cry escapes the Squad Lieutenants lips and her hands want to back off. But she knows she can't as it might mean his life. "The knife…" she offers in dread.

"Didn't go in to far…but there's other…" Matt comments as they hear some angry grumbling and look up to see Voight stomp back into the room.

"Keeler's escaped!"

Matt wants to open his mouth to say something but remembers Benny's warning… _'Matt…no matter what…if I get Keeler alone…just look the other way…I need to do this….for my family…'_

He had given Benny his word so simply shakes his head and looks back down; that was the reason he just let Benny Severide go after Keeler instead of helping with his son – Kelly would understand. "Come on Kelly…stay with me," Matt's surprisingly calm tone is heard. But being in such close proximity, Erin can hear the small hints of doubt and can see his hands shaking as he tries to stop some of the blood flow from Kelly's chest and leg.

"Medics are here!" Voight shouts as Erin's watery gaze lifts to lock with her boss's. In that very moment she knows she's betrayed herself – her feelings toward Kelly Severide were far more than strictly professional. And in that very moment, he's never worried more about losing someone not directly related to him or on his team; Kelly Severide had now fallen into a rare category with the usually gruff Intelligent leader.

"Hold on Kelly…" Matt chants once more as Kelly's pulse starts to suddenly drop. "He's…he's crashing!" Matt shouts just as the medics round the corner. He had hoped it wasn't Shay and Rafferty, only to spare Shay, especially the heartache of working on her best friend but they were on shift and it was.

"Kelly! Matt…what the hell…" Shay shouts as her and Rafferty rush to take over. Shay looks at the fresh blood spattered on the floor and feels her stomach lurch. "Kelly…"

Matt gently pulls Erin back and both stand helplessly by to watch as Shay races to bring Kelly Severide back to them. "Come on Kelly…" Matt whispers as Erin's hand grips his; her eyes instantly watering and a small gasp escaping. The two of them stand silent…helpless…watching as Rafferty quickly pulls out the AED and then shouts at everyone standing by to "STAND CLEAR"

"Kelly! You better not leave us!" Shay shouts in anger as the sickening flatline sounds from the Automatic Electronic Defibrillator echoes in the empty warehouse. "Again!" She practically yells at Rafferty. Another electrical shock is applied; Kelly's body jerking just as Matt exhales sharply and a single tear escapes Erin's eye and slowly rolls down her flushed cheek.

Then in the stillness of the room…a few seconds later…a beep is heard…and then another and then….

"Thank God he's back! Let's prepare for transport!" Shay calls out.

Voight nears Erin as Matt quickly steps up to help package Kelly for the trip and then help them to the waiting ambulance. Matt hops into the back of the ambulance across from Shay while Erin gets into the front seat, urging Voight to drive faster; Antonio and Jay arriving to help close off the scene and then resume the search for Vince Keeler.

XXXXXXXX

About an hour later Voight hurries back toward the entrance of the ER, having stepped out to reconnect with his team on Keeler's status and then head back to see how Erin's faring in waiting on news of Kelly who was still in surgery. But just before he enters the building, a figure steps from the shadows and stops him in his tracks.

"Hank."

"Benny."

They both pause for a moment but as soon as Hank Voight looks at the expression on Benny Severide's face – he knows. All his years working in law enforcement have taught him how to read anyone who's committed some type of crime; either for the better, as justified in their mind, for personal satisfaction, or for the worse – a hasty crime of passion. _Vince Keeler…Benny Severide killed him._

"Is Kelly okay?" Benny asks in think concern.

"He's still in surgery. You should be in there."

"I love my family. I haven't always been the best father but I have always sworn to protect my children…even if it meant giving up my own life."

Voight's brow furrows and he can almost feel Benny's guilt, remorse, concern…fatherly love. But he also knows he'd be a lying hypocrite if he were to condemn Benny for something he himself would have done.

"He'll…never hurt another woman," Benny starts, his voice breaking and once more forcing Voight's mind to cement a further plan of action. "Or woman…or my family or anyone, ever again!" He concludes with an angry hiss. "Ever."

The two of them stand in silence a bit longer before Benny speaks once more.

 _"So…what happens now?"_

 _"Go home,"_ Voight starts. "Go and see Kelly…and then _go home. Just do me a favor…stay out of Chicago for a while."_

Benny looks at him in silent surprise. He had always known….that him and Hank Voight were kinda cut from the same cloth, but it wasn't until he said _"okay," and then extended his hand and they clasped,_ that he truly believed it. He had faced down the devil…called him out for his ugly deeds and slayed the dragon. This…leaving town for a while was a small price to pay for his freedom. He didn't ask for details…didn't want to know how Hank Voight would take care of it, he just knew he would.

And then to add a bit more weight to his inner conviction Voight adds, " _you're a good dad Benny."_

And that was it. "Just make sure Kelly knows," Benny implores with a soft whisper. Voight nods and then carries on, heading to connect with Jay and Antonio, the story would be that he was the one responsible for the takedown of Vince Keeler.

Benny Severide would walk in, kiss his son on the forehead and whisper that he'd never have to worry about him again and would see him soon. Then he'd take Voight's advice and disappear for a while knowing he was in good hands with Matt and Erin.

XXXXXXXX

The doctor exits the room and heads toward the expectant expressions of Matt Casey and Erin Lindsay with a heavy frown; a fresh smattering of crimson across his white coat.

"Family of Kelly Severide?"

* * *

 **A/N:** so the only canon part was between Benny and Voight – loved their scene together and wanted to include this somewhere in this piece. So since this is AU I kept the words from thte eppy just changed the setting (in the eppy they were in the bar) but still implied that Benny killed Keeler and hope that's okay…and well I guess I lied lol this isn't the last chapter. So hope that's okay and everyone's heart rate has somewhat returned to normal…at least long enough to leave me a review with thoughts! Thank you!

 **PS:** Hope all my #Sevasey readers like my last little one shot - A Special Scar. :)


	5. Confession is Good for the Soul

**Title: All in the Family  
** **Chapter 5 – Confession is Good for the Soul**

* * *

 _The doctor exits the room and heads toward the expectant expressions of Matt Casey and Erin Lindsay with a heavy frown; a fresh smattering of crimson across his white coat._

 _"Family of Kelly Severide?"_

Before anyone can say a word, Benny Severide suddenly appears, rushing up to the doctor with an anxious expression, Matt and Erin looking at each other in shock; Shay standing up on Erin's right.

"I'm his father. How's my son? Is he okay? Is he…alive?"

"He's…alive. It was touch and go for a while there but…he pulled through," the doctor replies as Matt exhales heavily and Erin and Shay give each other a comforting hug. "However, he's not out of the woods just yet. The cut on his chest also pierced his stomach and his appendix and if not for some quick acti…"

Benny listens to the whole diagnosis on his beloved son but all he hangs onto is the positive prognosis – he's going to make a full recovery in a few weeks.

"Thank you doctor…can I see him now?" Benny asks anxiously as the doctor gives him a weary nod. Just as he starts to pull away, Matt steps up and gently touches his arm; Benny's gaze fixed ahead on the ER surgery doors. "He'll never hurt another person ever again," he tells Matt in a low tone. "I'm going to see my son and then I'm going to leave Chicago for a while. Tell him…Voight's taken care of it."

"I will."

"Matt?" Erin inquires in haste as she watches Benny hurry toward the room and disappear inside.

"He just needs….a minute."

"Short stick gets to give him a sponge bath," Shay pipes up as Erin's cheeks inadvertently flush, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Hi…uh nurse…"

"Alice."

"Course, Alice," Benny replies softly. "My son. I just want to see him for a few seconds before I go."

"Go ahead."

Benny gives the nurse a nod as he approaches the operating table his son's lying on; the nurse a few meters away getting him ready for transport to a recovery room in the ICU. Benny's eyes instantly water and he feels a small lump starting to form as he reaches the bed and stops.

"Kelly…" he whispers as his hand reaches out and takes his son's cold limb. "I uh…I can't stay long. Just wanted to say that uh…he won't ever hurt another person…ever again. I love you my boy," he adds as he leans in and plants a tender kiss on his son's forehead. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

With that Benny Severide tells the nurse to call him if anything happens and then exits through another curtain and outside into the night.

"Benny?" Matt's voice is heard as he steps into the curtain and peers into the operating room.

"He…just left," Alice tells Matt as Erin and Shay appear. "I'm going to have him transferred to the ICU recovery room."

"How long will he be in the coma?" Erin asks in a shaky tone.

"His vitals are holding steady but…I'm sorry I'm not sure. We'll get him setup on the second floor and then you can come back tomorr…"

"Or we can take turns sitting with him tonight," Shay interjects firmly; the nurse looking up as the doctor walks in.

"Let's get him set up first."

XXXXXXXX

Erin looks at Matt and Shay talking in a hushed tone to Boden just outside Kelly's room as she slowly enters; her heart racing as she nears his bed. She looks at the tubing…the monitors…the bandages wrapped around his bare chest…the faint traces of dried blood on his face, neck and…whatever other exposed skin wasn't covered by a bandage or the blanket.

"I'm glad…you're gonna pull through," Erin whispers as she absently reaches for a soft cloth and then starts to clean away some of the dried blood on his jaw. "You're…damn I really wanna kick your ass right now."

"Think he'd deserve it."

Erin looks up as Shay enters with a small smile. "I should go. I…just wanted to…I'm glad he's okay," she tells Shay in a nervous tone.

"He'll need his sponge bath later," Shay winks as Matt enters.

"I'll take first watch."

"I'm going downstairs. Let me know if he wakes up," Shay tells Matt as she leaves the room; Erin lingering a few minutes longer.

"I'll let you know too."

"Okay," Erin replies with a tightly drawn smile. "Matt…"

"I know I…I'm still worried too. You can stay if you want."

"I…I will."

"I think he'd like that," Matt assures her with a friendly smile.

"Maybe…would you like a coffee?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXX

 _'I'm gonna cut you into ribbons…then you'll beg me for DEATH!'_

Kelly's weary eyes snap open just as his lungs slightly gasp for air. But as quickly as he opens them, he squeezes them shut again and prays the pounding in his head stops soon. "Ahh," he groans with a hoarse whisper as a familiar face appears hovering over him – fuzzy at first and then coming into clear view. "Matt…" Kelly manages as he tries to swallow. "What the…hell…happened…Keeler…"

"He's dead," Matt replies in a soft tone as he looks up at Kelly's excited monitors; the loud beeping calling the nurse and forcing Shay and Erin to awaken in the process.

"Was…dad here?"

"Yeah," Matt answers in truth. "He'll tell Katie what's happened. You're both safe now."

"Okay bu…"

Matt quickly steps back as Kelly's body starts to gently shake and then subside. "What's going on?"

Kelly's mind races with agitated thoughts as his stomach tightens and a sharp breath his forced into his chest but then remains trapped; passing a few seconds later and making his eyes water. "What's…going on?" Shay's somewhat shrill voice repeats the same question Matt asked a few seconds later.

The doctor tells Kelly to just relax as he checks his vitals and then moves his fingers lower, inspecting the incision on Kelly's abdomen. "The infection is fighting back. Nurse…"

"We'll take care of this," Alice tells the worried trio in a calm tone.

Matt, Erin and Shay stand by helplessly as the nurse hurries back with a new bottle of antibiotics that the doctor is hoping will help fight back the infection; the first round not proving to be that effective. Not knowing all the details of what he had survived beyond a knife fight, the doctor tells Kelly that he just needs to relax and keep his blood pressure down – if possible on his own.

Kelly's eyes get heavy once more thanks to the added dosage of antibiotics and he feels them starting to close; the last image of Erin looking at him with a kind smile burned into his memory and giving him something welcomed to hold onto.

The next time Kelly Severide opens his eyes, several hours have passed and the warmth in his chest at the site of the infection has started to go down. He looks around the quiet room, spying Matt's silhouette in the distance leaning against the doorframe; his eyes darting to the right and seeing Shay's jacket in a large empty chair and then to the left and…"hey," he croaks as Erin gets up off the chair and walks toward him.

"Hey," Erin offers a warm smile as her hand slips into his. "You're late," she gently smirks as his lips twist upward.

"Erin…"

"No don't…" she quickly interjects as she leans in closer and kisses him on the cheek. "It's over now."

"Next time…hockey…game," he tells her as she smiles and nods.

"Deal."

"Erin…"

She leans in and this time her lips rest on his, applying a bit of pressure and stopping his words. "Doctor says we can't keep you up too long so I'll be back later."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly's brain awakens him with an emotional gasp; his lungs slightly heaving and his eyes blinking away a few anguished tears as he looks up to see Matt's face hovering over.

"Not a word…about the view," Matt quips as Kelly's lips try to twist upward into a soft curl.

"I uh…I gotta sit up or something," Kelly huffs as he looks around, slowly lifting his arms to rub his face and then looking over to see two empty chairs.

"Shay was here and Erin had to go back to the House to fill out her report."

"Matt…when I asked about dad…what happened?"

"To be honest…I don't know all the details and he won't tell me," Matt replies slowly as he raises the bed a little bit higher at Kelly's request. "I'm sure he'll tell you the whole story when…"

"Why the hell did he…leave!" Kelly hisses as he shakes his head. "It's over now so he just…runs away."

"When I said that Keeler would never hurt anyone again…I know because…" Matt pauses as he looks around and then leans in closer; Severide looking up in confusion, "Benny had a part in that."

"But…what? He k…"

"I don't know what happened," Matt interjects in haste.

"He's gonna get…in trouble," Kelly lightly growls as Nurse Alice returns. "Can I …get out of this damn bed yet?"

She offers him a slight smirk as she checks his fluid levels and then looks at his monitors and back down. "Wait until this bag is finished and then, if you don't feel dizzy a brief walk might be in order. But not too far or too long."

"I meant…can I go home yet," Kelly chirps; Alice just shaking her head as she takes her leave. "Guess that's a no."

"That's…a no," Matt agrees as he slumps back down into the chair facing his friend. "Was too close. Kelly…what happened?"

"I was driving by…saw his car and … and I stopped and ah damn I was just going to slash his tires or smash the windows…maybe draw him out. He…I know bad timing, he got the jump on me."

"Gatins is dead."

"I'm not surprised," Kelly states somewhat sourly. Shay joins them about twenty minutes later and the three of them talk in soft undertones until Kelly falls asleep once more; Kelly awakening to see Boden talking to Matt and Shay; a large bouquet of flowers on the table near the bed.

"Hey Kelly," Boden greets as he eases himself down into the chair next to the bed.

XXXXXXXX

"So…I can walk right?"

"Not too far," Alice tells Kelly as she unhooks the tubing feed and the shows him how to hook up the new bag when he returns.

The visit with Boden and then the whole squad team and then various members of truck and engine had left him tired but happily so and he was able to get a few hours of solid rest; now awakening to a note from Matt that he and Shay had gone home to shower up, change and then would be back to hang with him a few more hours.

Kelly slowly stands up, feeling a bit of weakness in his legs and finding he's forced to hold onto the hand railing of the bed to steady himself for a few seconds. Not wanting to call Matt or Shay and telling himself he can do this, Kelly tightens the ties of his robe around his chest; thankful that Shay had brought him a few personal effects including his slippers.

Feeling his head already starting to pound, Kelly tells himself not to go too far, fearing falling to the ground, ripping open his stitches and setting his recovery back to longer than anticipated or wanted. He nears one of the windows and then stops, looking outside into the inky night sky, the Chicago skyline twinkling in the distance.

For a few seconds, Kelly let's his mind drift back in time to when he saw Keeler walking up to him; two large men on either side of him.

 _'Well well well…Kelly Severide…in my parking lot.'_

 _'It's over Keeler. The cops are on to you.'_

 _'Yeah…okay,' Keeler paused as he started to laugh, leaning in a bit closer, Kelly pulling back a few feet. 'It is over…for you,' he whispered._

 _And that's when it happened, a blow to the back from a man in black that he failed to see; sending him painfully to his knees, another blow to the back of his head and he was down._

"Damn bastard," he huffs as he hears some soft shuffling, sensing some movement to his right and then looking up to see something resting on the hand railing beside him – a teddy bear wearing a firefighter's outfit.

"Not really a flowers and sappy card kinda girl," Erin quips as she offers him a warm smile, the soft dimples making his knees suddenly feel a bit weaker. "And doubt you can have beer just yet."

"I like it," Kelly tells her as he takes the teddy bear and looks down, offering it a friendly smirk.

"Don't forget to name it."

"Hank," Kelly tosses back as Erin can't help but laugh. "No how about…Freddie…"

"Freddie the Firefighter. Sounds about right," Erin agrees as her hand reaches out and rests atop his. "I'm glad you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah…me too," he agrees with a soft whisper as his fingers curl upward and wrap around hers. "I didn't seek him out."

"Kelly…"

"No I gotta tell you what I told Matt. I was driving by and I saw his car in the parking lot. No one around I figured…what the hell I was angry and just gonna do a bit of damage. That was it. Maybe I wanted to call him out and end it but not on his turf or with his guys there. But he…stopped me first. A guy from behind and…and that was it. I'm not sorry he's dead. Did Voight say anything?"

"Only that it was case closed and good riddance," she replies with a small frown. "Come on…better get you back before you're chained to the bed."

He playfully wags his brows as he loops his arm into hers; her lips offering him a soft giggle as they slowly turn and head back to his room. They talk mostly about Katie as they near the entrance and then stop – Erin's phone ringing and Kelly telling her he'll be okay on his own and was just going to lie down.

Kelly nears the bed and hears some heavier footsteps than Erin's and assumes it's the doctor. "Hey doc can I…" Kelly starts as he turns around and then stops suddenly, his jaw instantly slackening. "Dad?"

Benny says nothing, merely walks up to his son and holds him close, easing up a little a few moments later as to avoid putting needless pressure on his recovering chest. "I just had to come and see you."

"What's going on?" Kelly asks as Benny helps him back into bed. "Dad…what happened to Keeler? Matt only said he wouldn't hurt anyone again."

 _'KEELER! STOP!' Benny shouted as he pulled away from Matt and ran after the man who had raped his daughter and kidnaped and nearly murdered his son. Driven on by pure hateful rage, Benny pulled a knife from his back pocket and flung it at his fleeing prey. Keeler's lips uttered an angry cry as the steel blade plunged into his back, piercing a kidney and forcing him to stumble to the ground._

 _Without waiting for Keeler to respond in any way, Benny reached him and kicked him hard in the side; Keeler trying to roll away, his fingers scrambling to get the knife out of his back._

 _'You can't just…murder…'_

 _'You don't know me!' Benny growled darkly as he yanked Keeler to his feet and dragged him toward a nearby van. Keeler, however, isn't going down without a fight and balled both fists and tried to fight his captor back. It would be to no avail. Hearing his daughters voice screaming for mercy…help…for him to stop; he pulled the knife from his back and plunged it in once more._

 _'They'll think it's a mugging!'_

 _'Please…don't kill me…'_

 _'Did you listen to my daughter! MY SON! Did they beg for their lives!'_

 _And with that Benny Severide delivered the final death blow, his mind racing as fast as his heart but for a totally opposite reason. It was over…now they could all rest in peace – literally._

"And Matt was right, he won't ever hurt anyone again," Benny replies as he tries to help his son settle back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his waist and pausing to look down at the bandages covering that is protecting the stitches.

"It's better today," Kelly tells him as Benny picks up the little teddy bear. "Freddie."

"Freddie huh," Benny smiles as he looks at his son.

"From Erin."

"Nice."

"Dad…"

 _'His death will be ruled a mugging by a rival gang member. I'll close the case. In a few weeks the heat will die down and everyone will move on and have something new to focus on. He knew a lot of bad people,' Voight assured him. 'It was only a matter of time.'_

"I haven't always been there when I was needed," Benny pauses as he pulls something from his pocket. "I couldn't stop Keeler from hurting Katie but I vowed…I would stop him from killing you…and ever hurting anyone – ever again. Never usually make good on my promises do I," he huffs as his balled fist nears his son's open palm. "This time I had to," he whispers, his voice slightly wavering as his eyes gently brim. "He'll _never_ hurt anyone…ever again."

Kelly feels something small and cool land in his palm and looks down to see his own Saint Christopher's pendant now in his grasp. "What?"

"Keeler…he had it on him…like some kind of damn trophy. Katie has hers and I had to make sure you had yours before I left."

"Wait…leaving? Dad what's…" Kelly tries once more.

"Won't be gone for too long but I gave Hank my word. He's…a good man. He's taken care of all this. You…you only need to worry about getting better. I will see you again…in a few weeks. I give you my word and then…then I want the three of us to have dinner or…whatever. You, me and Katie. A family dinner."

"I'd like that," Kelly agrees as his father leans in closer.

"Love you son."

And with that Benny Severide slips back into the night, his son watching the door with watery eyes and a relieved heart and mind. He always felt his father capable of anything but this…this proved his fatherly loyalty could; had shown that actions had spoken louder than words ever could have. It was over. He believed that. They were safe.

Just as he closes his eyes another figure enters the room, standing a few feet away with a rapidly beating heart and his eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well didn't want to rush Kelly's recovery too much but wanted to get a few key scenes in there especially with him and Benny. Of course we don't know the details of Keeler's death so I made them up and hope that's okay. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. New Beginnings

**Title: All in the Family  
** **Chapter 6 – New Beginnings**

* * *

 _'I told you…you'd never be free of me!'_

Kelly blinks several times, his brain begging the fuzzy image of his former captor to fade. He squeezes his eyes shut, his brain hearing Keeler's taunting laughter and his frame tensing as he watches the blade near in his mind's eye. But it's not until he hears a voice…a familiar voice that he opens his eyes and exhales in relief.

"Katie?"

"Were you expecting…"

"I still see…Keeler. Are you…are you alone?" Kelly asks softly as his sister slowly approaches his bed; his eyes looking past her to the doorway to see if his father was still there…nearby. "I mean…did…you see…da…Benny outside?"

"No. Was he here?"

"Yeah…briefly," Kelly huffs and then slumps back down. "Katie…Otis called you?"

"Yesterday. I was angry at first because I thought you had gone after him for…"

"It was for you," Kelly interjects in haste as her lips purse. "But this…wasn't my intention," he sighs as he looks down at the pendant in his hand. "Did Benny tell you Keeler's dead?"

"He did. I'm not sorry…I know that sounds awful…happy someone's dead but…I am," she concludes in a soft whisper as his hand reaches up and grasps hers.

"I'm glad he's gone too," he admits warmly; his hand giving hers a squeeze.

"So…what happens now?"

"We…try to move on," Kelly replies as he looks up with a tense frown. "Are you back…for good?"

"I had to tell Otis about the new job and no…just for a visit…see how you are and figure out a few things," Katie admits weakly. "And…to meet Erin. Officially."

"She's…outside, somewhere," he slightly smirks. "I want you to meet her."

"Is the bear from her?"

"Good guess," Kelly retorts with a nod and grin.

"When Benny told me what Keeler did…"

"Hey I'm okay. A bit of extra attention from the nurses and a new scar but I'm okay," he rushes to assure his sister when her hand starts to shake in his. "How are you? Are you…you know talking to anyone or…"

"I am…she's a great therapist and has been helping me. And the move. I hate to say this but…but I don't see _him_ when I walk the streets or go to work or…"

"Or come into a fire hall where your brother's actions changed your life."

"I don't blame you Kelly."

"He…hurt you to get back at me!" Kelly hisses sourly, his monitors slightly jumping. "How…can I just move on from this? Tell myself life goes on or whatever…" he shakes his head as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Kelly's agitation slightly stops as he looks up in wonder.

"I don't blame you," Katie repeats once more. "Please…believe me."

He says nothing, merely looks up and offers her a tired smile. "Benny mentioned the three of us getting together for dinner. Maybe in a few weeks or…we could come to you."

"I'd like that."

"Stay…a bit longer."

"I will," Katie assures her brother as she watches him drift into a light slumber. She hears some shuffling and looks up to see a woman standing in the doorway and she pulls away from the bed and heads toward her. "Erin? Nice to meet you officially."

Erin nods and the two of them embrace, Katie's body exhaling as she pulls back with a friendly smile. "How is he?"

"He's beating himself up over what happened…blames himself for letting this happen in the first place," Katie sighs as she looks up to see Matt and Shay approaching; Otis hanging back a few meters. Wanting to let Kelly get as much solid rest as possible, the five of them head for the small visitor's lounge to share a few words, some laughs and a few cups of coffee.

XXXXXXXX

"Here…I got that," Voight tells Kelly as he nears his hospital bed; handing him his phone and then looking down at him with a serious gaze. "I would have been here sooner but had a few things to clear up."

"Hank…dad won't…what happened?"

"Vince Keeler was killed in a street mugging. Damn shame too, he'll be missed," Voight chirps in sarcasm.

"Benny, he…"

"Kelly…Keeler was killed in a street mugging. He was IDd by a fellow associate, our CI and the case will be closed as a street mugging with no further questions asked. His days inside his organization had already been numbered."

"What if someone…comes looking or…"

"No one's going to come to me with a bleeding heart for Vince Keeler and anyone who could take their revenge is dead. Benny will say out of Chicago for a few weeks so that if there are any stray questions they'll be answered with a shrug," Voight pauses with a smirk, "and then persuaded to drop it. Everything will be fine and the ones responsible have already been made to pay."

Kelly looks at Voight with a slight smirk as Voight pats Kelly on the arm. "Your father is a good man."

"He said the same thing about you," Kelly retorts as Voight chuckles and then looks at the teddy bear in Kelly's grasp. "Freddie the Firefighter. From Erin."

"Yeah she…likes firefighters," Voight winks as he stands up to leave; Kelly's grin widening. "Get better fast."

"Thanks," Kelly replies as his mind finally settles that his father wouldn't be going to jail, his sister would be fine and their tormentor was gone – for good. It really is time to heal from the past and start planning for the future.

XXXXXXXX

Matt wanders back into Kelly's room about an hour later; Katie having taken Kelly's spare key and opting to stay at his their place until he was out of the hospital and back on his feet. Matt all too happy to agree, telling her that her brother would recover faster on her cooking than his. No one arguing with that logic.

"Everyone…gone?" Kelly asks in a soft tone as he looks up as Matt slumps down into a nearby chair.

"Shay took Katie to the apartment and the rest said they'd try to drop by when they could."

"Good. Voight was here…told me a bit more about the case, without all the gory details of course," Kelly slightly smirks before his expression turns serious. "I know there was a fight and…I'm curious but not sorry. When I saw Katie…I was glad she'd never have to look over her shoulder. Especially after what…Keeler said he was gonna do when he found her."

"Don't want to imagine," Matt adds in a low tone as he watches Kelly holding back a yawn. "Doc says you might be able to go home tomorrow."

"About ready to jump out the window," Kelly groans as Matt smiles and nods.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick you up."

Kelly watches Matt take his leave and then watches Shay's face as she approaches the bed. "Getting a ride home with Matt?"

"Yeah. Katie's at home. Think she wanted an early night," she replies as she leans in and kisses his forehead. "You know…sometimes you are such a hard headed…"

"Ass?" Kelly interjects in amusement as Shay nods in agreement. "Just glad it ended the way it did."

"With a big hole in your stomach?"

"Hey it's getting better," Kelly mildly protests as Shay's lips purse. "Just meant…"

"I know what you meant. I'm glad it's over too. Not sorry that son of a bitch is dead," Shay adds somewhat nonchalantly. "See you tomorrow," her voice trails off as she heads for the door. "I think Erin's coming early for your sponge bath."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"I meant for me...not you," Shay winks; Kelly's lips widening into a grin before he watches her and Matt disappear from view and then the lighting in the room slowly dims at his request. He leans back in the bed and lets his mind wander on the discussions he's had today, his sister, his father…Voight – all their lives touched in some way by Vince Keeler. _He can't hurt anyone anymore…dad…he…_ his voice trails off as he doesn't want to contemplate his father willingly take a life. _Voight said there was a fight…Keeler is dead! That's all you need to think about!_

And with that very real thought now in the forefront of his mind, Kelly Severide sinks into darkness, and his body more than willing to be whisked away into rest as his mind tries to protest a bit longer. At first his body wins out and he's able to get some solid rest for the first few hours. After that…Keeler's haunting words and painful actions take over and the night is far from restful.

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly? Kelly!" Erin exclaims early the next morning as she enters his room, spies the empty bed but then hears him throwing up in the bathroom. She pulls the half open door all the way open and gazes in horror as he's doubled over the sink, looking up a few seconds later with watery eyes and a flushed face. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah…daman…just got to sleep an hour ago and now…" he huffs as he splashes some cold water on his face. "I'm okay I just…"

"You're hot," Erin mutters as her hand gingerly touches his forehead. "And that…wasn't a come on."

"Too bad. Erin…I'm fine," Kelly insists as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "Just a nightmare," he insists as her hand drops and he offers her a strained smile. "You're here early."

"Hafta check out something in an hour. Kelly…you look…"

"Like I just barfed," he groans as he trudges back to bed. "Nothing to worry about. I just need…Erin I need to go home and rest…I need to get away from here. Remember Katie in the hospital and now me and I just…I need to go home."

"Can I see the wound?"

"If you wanna see my chest detective you have only to ask."

"Lieutenant Severide may I please shelve my concern and play upon a growing fantasy."

"Course," he retorts cockily as Erin shakes her head and mumbles something sarcastic under her breath. "See…" he pauses as his lips purse in concern. "It's a bit warm but I did just throw up. At least the stitches aren't torn and there's nothing…coming out. I'm fine," Kelly insists once more as he pulls his hospital top back down. "Katie's going to stay a few days and make me some good meals…make me healthy so we can finally have that official date."

"Still interested?" She tosses back with arched brows and an amused smile. But he doesn't answer; instead he reaches out, takes her hand and pulls her toward him; their lips locking for a few heated seconds. "That's a yes." She pulls back and looks at the smile of satisfaction on his handsome face and feels her lips slightly twinge. "I try not to think of when I found you but uh…but when I see that scar…I'll always be reminded of how close we came."

"To losing?" Kelly ponders.

"To never starting," Erin corrects with a small frown as her hand slips into his. "Hope you just rest today," she adds in a soft whisper as her hand lifts and rests on his flushed cheek. "Kelly…"

"I'm just going home to rest," he assures her as both hear some shuffling and look up to see Matt's figure appear in the doorway.

"I'd say get a room but…"

"Kelly just barfed so the moment was put on hold," Erin retorts as Matt chuckles and Kelly looks up with a hopeful grin. "I gotta run," she tells him looking back down and kissing his forehead. "I'll drop by later at home."

"Okay."

Just as Erin reaches the door, Shay's face appears and looks from Erin to Kelly with an inquisitive glance. "I missed the good make out session right?" She asks in a deadpanned voice as the other three adults laugh. "Typical," she groans as Erin takes her leave.

"You sure you're okay to go?" Matt asks in concern as he notices Kelly's face offer a slight wince; something he tries to hold back but not that effectively.

"Yeah. I just need to get home and rest. Gotta leave this place," he huffs as he slowly stands up and gives shay a hug, Matt patting him on the back. "Now…who has my clothes?"

XXXXXXXX

"And before any of you start to lecture me…yes I'm going to just rest," Kelly tells Matt, Katie and Shay with a slight hint of agitation in his tone as he pulls away and heads for his bedroom. As he enters the quiet area, his fingers instantly zoom to his chest, slowly sliding lower and resting atop the bandage that protects the stitching underneath. He feels a bit of warmth but tells himself that it was normal due to all the activity on his way home from the hospital.

His lips offer a heavy sigh as he looks up to see Shay watching in concern.

"Liar…it's hurting right?"

"I'm just tired. I really just need to be here and…Shay when I close my eyes I see Katie in that hospital room after the attack. I'll be okay," Kelly whispers, not wanting his sister to hear.

"I get it," Shay agrees with a strained smile. "I just worry. Call if you need anything. No matter what, okay?"

"What if I need the remote?" He snickers as she rolls her eyes and turns to leave the room.

"Have fun on your date."

Kelly offers her a wide grin and then slowly trudges toward his bed and slumps down onto the soft surface; Shay taking her leave and Matt heading for his bedroom to have a few hours solid rest at the same time. A few hours later the two roommates wake up and meet in the living room; the two of them sitting on opposite ends of the couch as the TV is flipped on.

"Got a text from dad, he's home now but wants to arrange a dinner with him, me and Katie," Kelly tells Matt as he looks at the message on his phone and then at his friend with a heavy frown. "What he did…I almost don't believe it's true."

"Well…you can always call Voight a liar," Matt retorts with a snicker as Kelly lightly chuckles.

"Yeah…or just accept it and be happy I still have my sister here with me and take it from there," Kelly slightly shrugs as his frown returns. "Just happy it's all over."

"Me too."

Kelly hears the silence starting to form and then looks over at Matt's side profile, his locked jaw and has to inquire about it. "What?"

"When Benny went after Gatins…it was like watching you all over again."

"Gatins? And you went with him?"

"Missing the point," Matt retorts dryly as Kelly slightly smirks. "But it's not all bad."

"Yeah…" Kelly ponders as they both turn to watch the TV; Katie still out with Otis and coming home a bit later. That night their leisure time isn't as long as it should be as both are tired from the past few days of mostly stress and very little solid rest; both of them turning in early and sleeping in a bit later the next day.

"Won't be the same the next few weeks without you at the helm."

"Trust me, I'm anxious to get back also," Kelly agrees as he takes a sip from his steaming mug of coffee. "But at the same time, I'm looking forward to spending time with my sister," Kelly looks over at Katie who smiles and nods. "Course…when she leaves it's back to us cooking."

"Can you move in?" Matt asks Katie in haste as all three of them laugh. "I'll see you later."

Kelly watches his roommate leave and then looks at his sister in wonder. "So…"

"Kelly, please don't sit there thinking you have to apologize or that I'm walking around blaming you for what happened. I don't blame you."

"I blame me," Kelly whispers as she nears him and gives him a big hug. "Big brothers are supposed to protect their younger siblings."

"It'll take time for all of us to get past this," Katie states in a soft tone as she sits down opposite her brother at the table. "I hope you come for the dinner dad's planned in a month."

"No I uh…I think it's a great idea. When I think of what he did for us…" Kelly's voice trails off as Katie's hand snakes out and takes his to squeeze it, Kelly's tormented sapphire gaze lifting to lock with hers.

"It's gonna be okay."

As soon as Katie utters those words, Kelly's mind travels back in time to when he and his father were having a fairly heated discussion in the hallway at Firehouse 51 and Benny had confessed that after all his failed promises to keep her safe, she was still looking after him. _Now…she's looking after me._

His fingers clutch around hers tightly and he offers her a strained smile and nod; his eyes slightly watering. "This…is the best breakfast I've had in a long time. What else did you put in this omelet?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXX

"I brought…light beer," Kelly groans as Erin opens the door to her apartment with a grin. "Erin…"

"I agreed to tonight also," she tells him as she entreats him to enter. "We can go for some mud wrestling and real beers next time."

"Deal," he answers with a chuckle as he follows her into her kitchen and places the small pack of light beer on the counter. Just as she turns to say something to him, his arms encircle her and pull her close. "I've missed you," he whispers in a husky tone as his lips near hers.

Her arms lift and gently rest around his neck, her eyes piercing his and her dimples making him go weak in the knees. "I can wait."

"Erin…" Kelly starts only to have her press her lips against his to silence him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Their lips remain locked a few moments longer before she pulls back, her hand tenderly resting on his recovering stomach wound. "Now about supper…"

"I needed to bring something else?"

"Just don't compare it to whatever Katie makes," Erin deadpans. "It'll never be as good as what an aspiring professional chef can make."

"I'm sure it'll be great," Kelly tells her in truth as he eases himself down into the chair at her small table. "Let's talk about anything but…Keeler or anything related to him."

"I can do that," she promises in truth as she lifts the lid off the roast pot. "Platt's recipe. Says Randy loves it. Randy…Mouch okay how did he come up with the name Mouch? I get Otis from the elevator's but…Mouch? Gotta know the story behind the name."

"Mouch…well okay he…" Kelly starts into his story; the two of them slowly enjoying their meal before retiring to the living room where they sit side by side watching…nothing really, doing more talking in low tones, getting to know each other and finally having the time to bond without any physical or emotional roadblocks in their way.

XXXXXXXX

* **3 months later***

"Smells great!" Benny greets his daughter with a warm hug and kiss to her cheek as he pulls back with a happy smile. "What is it?"

"Lamb roast."

"My favorite," Kelly tells his sister in truth as he too offers her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "Nice place."

"Just wish it was closer to us," Benny tells her in no uncertain terms.

"I haven't written off Chicago or the area in the future. How's Brian?"

"Brian? There's a Brian now?" Benny asks as he pours his son and daughter each a glass of wine.

"Yeah…Otis," Kelly retorts in sarcasm.

"His first name is Brian?" Benny winks as Kelly shakes his head and then chuckles; Katie rolling her eyes as she heads back into the kitchen and then pulls out a small platter of homemade goodies. "I know there's an Erin."

"Two you a steady thing now?" Katie retorts.

"He's practically moved in," Benny adds in sarcasm as Kelly nods in agreement as Katie gestures for them to get started eating. The three of them sit down at the table inside the cozy apartment; the mood light and upbeat, the conversation focusing on the future instead of dwelling on the past.

"What is this?"

"Do you like it?" Katie counters as Kelly's brows arch. "Rabbit terrine."

"Wha…Rabbit?" Benny asks with a small cough as she laughs. But he takes another bite and shrugs. "It's amazing. How did you make it?"

"Well…"

Kelly leans back in his chair and looks at his sister with an enduring smile, listening to the friendly banter and basking in a feeling of contentment that starts to settle over him – over them all. A rather strained announcement had brought them all together; a dark situation forced them to bond together in ways they never imagined and now they were all moving headlong toward the future with the knowledge that this was only the start for them as a family. As the evening would progress they'd talk about work, therapy, Otis, Erin…others, life in general; light, friendly banter that would bring them all together as a close knit family help him heal and move forward. A new, happy beginning for them all.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this little adventure started out with 4 chappies but you got two extra – just wanted to wrap up a few things and end with the 3 Severide's all having dinner together (but had to get the future started for Kelly/Erin, get some broments in there and some Shaveride) hope you all liked this little angsty adventure and please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** working on Plan D's next angsty update and hope you're all up to date with that and you never know when the next Kelly centric adventure will be in your inbox


End file.
